It Starts with a Dance
by ScottishGirlx
Summary: Their parents said Elena was destined to marry a Salvatore but will either of them wake up and see her as not just a sister? Or will Katherine make sure neither of them get the chance? AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Vampire Diaries story, but I hope you enjoy it! It has been brilliant to write!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A scream echoed through the halls and the sound of feet pounding against the ground.

"Elena!" shouted a voice. "There is no use in hiding from us! We live here!"

Another scream as Elena rushed up the stairs followed by two young boys, one blonde, the other raven dark, that were hell bent on catching her.

A chuckling woman in her early thirties commented on the troublesome trio.

"I swear, one of my boys will end up marrying your Elena one day," she predicted.

"Do you really think so, Lil?" Isobel Gilbert asked. Lily Salvatore nodded.

"Elena has Damon and Stefan waiting on her hand and foot!" Giuseppe Salvatore said with a booming laugh. All the adults joined in.

"But really?" John Gilbert questioned. "I've never really thought of that." The two woman rolled their eyes.

"For goodness sakes John, are you men really that slow?" Isobel teased him.

"It looks like it," he chuckled.

Their conversation was interrupted by Elena running in the room. Her long brown her was flying behind her as she catapulted in between her mom and dad.

"Hide me Mommy!" she cried. "Damon nearly caught me there!" Her mother obliged by covering her with a throw that was laying over the couch. The four of them tried not to laugh as a confused Damon and Stefan entered the room.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan wheezed, gasping for breath after all the running he had been doing.

"She hasn't come through here at all," his mother answered, "Have you tried your bedrooms?"

Damon smacked his head. "Of course!" he muttered. "The bedrooms!"

The boys ran back out the room again. Once they were gone Elena popped out from under her hiding spot.

"Are they gone?" When her question was confirmed she clambered on to her Dad's lap.

"What were you talking about before I came in?" She questioned. John smiled. His daughter was always full of questions these days, he could tell she was going to be one smart girl.

"We were talking about how you will marry Damon or Stefan one day," he told her. Elena stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ewww! Boy's have cooties!" she laughed and with that, the rest of them burst out laughing again.

"I found her!" screamed Stefan at the door way. They entered the room again and pinned Elena down before she could get away. They tickled her until the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop!" she screamed with laughter as the two grinning boys tickled her triumphantly, happy that their night of running around had finally paid off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tomorrow is the day. The day all the town has been waiting for since last year. For this Saturday is the annual Salvatore party. I have got everything prepared this time; the perfect dress; the perfect shoes; the perfect bag, but there is still one important thing missing from the equation: I don't have a date. Yet again, I will be attending Mystic Fsll's biggest event of the year alone. How am I ever going to impress Damon and Stefan when I don't even have a date to this. I wonder if anyone doesn't have a date to it yet, and if so, who would it be?

Elena shut her journal with a sigh. Once again she didn't have a date for the annual affair. Last year had been a disaster, she had a rubbish dress that she had to borrow from her mom and she was completely unorganized. Worst of all she had asked Tyler Lockwood if he would go with her and he shot her down. In all fairness he was going with Vicky Donovan but he could have been a little nicer about it.

She shuddered at the memories. All of those emotions from last year were inside this journal and if she ever felt slightly depressed about anything then she would read those memories and feel a lot better about herself. She replaced her journal back into it's secret hiding spot. Then she picked up her bag so she could get breakfast and head out to school.

Elena found herself sitting next to Jeremy when she was eating breakfast. He was doodling in the sketchbook she had bought him for Christmas. Drawing was his only release after his parents died in a car crash and Elena was the only one he could talk to. She had grown to love him as her brother rather than a cousin. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Her Mom and Dad adopted him as they were the closest family he had apart from his Aunt Jenna who didn't know how to raise a kid.

"Hey Jer, are you ready for tomorrow night?" Elena asked. Jeremy raised his head and looked at her for a minute before bending down again to his work.

"I don't know if I'm going."

"Why not?" she said confused.

"Vicky is going with Tyler again," he said miserably. Elena felt really sorry for Jeremy, he had spent the whole summer with Vicky but she had dumped him for Tyler, again.

"Oh no," she said, enveloping him in a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and they stayed like that for a few minutes. "Maybe you should go then, to show her what she is missing," she teased.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea!" Jeremy stood up slamming his fists against the table. "I have to get prepared then!" He left the room leaving Elena in shock. She didn't think it would be that easy to convince him.

Around fifteen minutes later Elena was driving them both to school. When they arrived, Jeremy headed off in one direction and Elena in another. She was looking for her best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. When she found them, she discovered that they were watching the cheerleaders.

"This year, I want to be a cheerleader," Caroline sighed. "Look at the way they are worshipped." The three girls watched as Damon and Stefan approached the head cheerleader Katherine Pierce. She was a Senior, like Damon, and would thankfully be away from the school next year. Elena didn't like her but that was probably because Damon and Stefan were both vying for her attention.

"I might join you in the tryouts," Elena said curiously. This made the other two look at her in shock.

"You'll do what?" Bonnie spluttered. However, Caroline was ecstatic.

"Thank you Elena! Oh thank you, thank you!" she squealed. "It's going to be brilliant, I assure you!"

Elena smiled. She had never outwardly expressed that she wanted to be a cheerleader but she had always, in her mind, admired the grace and moves of them. Worse, she always seemed to envy them for having such confidence but this year she wanted to be part of it.

The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Her day was slow and uneventful until History where she sat next to Matt Donovan. She had slumped her head down on the desk before lesson started and Matt noticed the change in her usual chirpy self.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. He had always liked Elena and now that they were older he had always wanted to make a move but he was always to shy. Just looking at her now proved his point that she was too beautiful to ever like him.

"I'm just nervous for tomorrow night," she explained, sighing.

"Why are you nervous? I'm sure you will look beautiful, as always." Elena blushed and so did Matt. He didn't mean for the last bit to slip out but now he was glad it did.

"Well, it's just…" She hesitated. Did she really want to explain to Matt her troubles? She decided that she did. "I don't have a date for tomorrow night. I don't really want to go alone."

Matt's stomach done a flip. Was this a non direct way that she was trying to ask him to the dance? His palms started to sweat and he gulped.

"Uh, I'm, uh, not taking anyone to the dance, uh, do you want to go with me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level. It didn't quite work though, his voice rose to such high levels that Elena could barely make out what he said at the end. But she got the just of what he was saying so she smiled. This visibly relaxed Matt and he waited for her answer.

"Matt! That would be wonderful!" she cried. He grinned as he watched her face light up though it wasn't really for the reasons he wanted. She was happy because she wouldn't turn up alone, not because she liked Matt. She didn't really realise that she was leading him on.

Matt sat with a dopey smile on his face all the way through class.

Bonnie didn't know what was up with Elena. Firstly, she had expressed an interest in joining the Cheerleading squad, something she never thought that would come out of Elena's mouth. Secondly, Elena just informed her that she would be attending the Salvatore dance with Matt Donovan. Bonnie found this more than a bit shocking as Elena had confided in her that she liked Damon not one week before. Bonnie was friendly with Matt and she knew that he was going to get his heart broken by Elena. But she just didn't know what to do to stop it.

School was finished and Elena was heading over to the Boarding House to do her homework with Stefan. It was where the Salvatore's lived and had been her second home for as long as she could remember and she went after school everyday to do her homework with Stefan. He was in most of her classes and they helped each other understand the work. Of course, it was usually Stefan that needed help understanding but Elena was more than happy to help him. Sometimes, she even helped Damon understand his work and she was a Junior! She pulled up in their massive drive and greeted Lily when she went in the door. It wasn't often that Lily was home when she came in and she liked to have a chat with her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Lily asked excitedly. She was directing some delivery people with flowers and telling them where to put them. Elena picked up a vase and followed them through the rooms.

"Yes! It's going to be brilliant," Elena sighed happily. Lily smiled knowingly. She knew that look and mostly it was to do with a boy. She wondered which of her boys had finally asked Elena to the dance. She wasn't going to pry, she would just wait until the night and see for herself. It would be a little surprise for her.

"I know! Are you fully prepared this time?" she asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control this year," Elena told her confidently.

"That's good," she smiled. "Now you run along and do your homework with Stefan, there's a good girl." Lily laughed as Elena grinned and put down the flowers before running off into the house.

Stefan and Elena were knee deep in homework, it was even more than an average Junior got. They were lying on Stefan's bed and she was trying, unsuccessfully, to get Stefan to remember important dates in history.

"The Battle of Willow Creek was 1865, how can you not remember this?" she raged. "It's a fairly easy number!"

"I don't know!" Stefan moaned. "Give me a break, Elena, it's been a long day."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back at her book. "And what has happened in this long day which has made you so crabby?"

"He didn't get much of Katherine's attention, I got most of it," came a husky voice at the door. Elena's heart stopped as she lifted her head to see Damon standing there with a smirk on his face. She adored the smirk, it made her feel things she didn't feel for any other guy, not even Stefan. For a long time Elena had been back and forth between the two brother's when it came to romantic feelings. Last year at this time it was Stefan she liked but now, it was Damon. It had been Damon for around a year now because not long after the party she was put off Stefan by the way he acted. It was only Damon in her eyes now.

And Damon was the first person she had ever developed feelings for. She guessed that strong feelings like that didn't leave easily which was why her world was mostly dominated by him. She was aware that she hadn't responded to his statement because she was staring into his ice-blue eyes.

"Katherine wasn't always looking at you," Stefan growled.

"Yes she was," Damon teased.

Elena sighed. This was the main reason she didn't like Katherine. It was more than dislike, she practically hated the girl. She was vile and overall, such a bitch.

"I still don't see why you're fighting over her. She's awful," Elena said disgusted. Damon raised his eyebrows in a way that made her think he could see right through her. It made her shiver. Elena thought Damon was going to reveal something important to her, the way he stared. But then he said the worst thing.

"She's hot." His serious face slipped away as he laughed carelessly. Elena scowled but her stomach was still in knots looking at him. She hoped that tomorrow night wasn't going to be filled with Katherine lurking around every corner. But she had a horrible feeling that it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the first chapter, please let me know what you think!<strong>

**I would like to thank 123nenagirl  for helping me with the whole Damon/Elena side of the story. You should check out her stories, they are absolutely brilliant.**

**That's all for now! Please continue to read and maybe review! (but only if you feel like it XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy, it involves Elena's arrival to the party. Oh and to answer a question asked about the ages of the trio in the prologue, Stefan and Elena were 6 and Damon was 7. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_I left the brother's wrestling on Stefan's bed about who liked Katherine more. It was truly pathetic. But I can't help but be envious of the situation. I wish one of them would at least notice me as a girl and not just a sister. It's really frustrating. Anyway, today is the big day and I'm unbelievably nervous. I have only told Bonnie and Caroline that I'm going with Matt, I want it to be a surprise! Time to get ready now though, I think I will start with my nails!_

Elena closed her Journal with a bang and quickly started getting ready. Everyone I her house knew to leave her be when she was getting ready, only her mother was allowed to come in and help her.

As time went on, she began to get more nervous. Her nails were done, she had had a shower and at that moment she was curling her hair. Once she was done she picked up her phone and called Matt, fidgeting until he picked up.

"Hello?" Matt's voice echoed down the phone.

"Hey Matt, it's Elena."

There was a fumbling on the other end of the phone and it sounded like he had dropped it.

"Oh hi!" he said enthusiastically. "What's up?" Matt had started to panic that she was going to cancel on him. He hadn't told anyone about going with her to the party just in case she dropped him at the last minute and everyone pitied him.

"Oh I was just wondering when you were going to pick me up?" he had decided it would probably be better if she arrived with Matt, it would make more of an impact.

Matt was speechless but of course he jumped at the opportunity. "Right. Right! How about 7?"

"Can we make it half seven?" Elena asked. She wanted her family to leave before he picked her up or they would make a big deal.

"That's perfect! I can't wait," he told her sincerely.

"Me neither," she said truthfully. "See you soon!" she said before snapping her phone shut.

Elena continued to get ready.

At 7, Isobel popped her head around her daughter's door. She was standing in her underwear looking at her dress.

"Elena! Why aren't you dressed?" she asked, confused. There was nothing stopping her from putting on the stunning material, why was she just looking at it?

"Mom! I need more time! Why don't you all go and I'll drive to the house?"

"I don't know Elena…" Isobel frowned. She was wondering what her daughter was up to, she was usually always ready.

"Please, Mom. Go on ahead. I'll be fine," she dismissed her.

"Okay then." Elena smiled. Her mom was such a pushover. Isobel stayed for one moment to admire her daughter's makeup. Silvery blue glitter eye shadow brushed softly over her eyes to highlight how deep brown they were. Her lips were a deep red and perfectly shaped. She had a pink blusher on her cheeks and overall she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was so proud to have her as a daughter. Smiling, she left the room causing Elena to let out a relieved sigh.

She waited until she heard the front door close and the roar of an engine before she slipped on the dress. She stood in front of the long mirror and admired her reflection. She had to admit that she looked good. Her hair fell around her shoulders perfectly, the curls twisting down. The dress was amazing but a bit risqué on Elena. It slit down quite low at the front showing quite a bit of cleavage. There was a slit up the side of the dress showing her long tanned legs. There were a few silver bands across the front to add decoration. On her feet were silver strap heels that made her a few inches taller. She wore a Links of London bracelet with a strawberry charm on it and a pair of dangly spiral earrings which had been a gift from her grandmother.

The finishing touch to her outfit was a simple silver necklace that said ELENA on it. It had been a gift from Damon last Christmas and she wanted to show him that she loved it. She grabbed a silver purse that contained her phone, her lip gloss and perfume before going downstairs to wait for Matt. She hadn't been downstairs 5 minutes before there was a knock at the door. She rushed over and swung it open.

Matt was standing there looking handsome in a suit. Elena felt her eyes pop as she took in his appearance. She had never really noticed how good he looked before.

Matt's eyes were popping as well. He took in Elena's curves in awe, she really was perfect. He saw her blush under his intensive gaze and he suddenly remembered his manors.

"Oh, these are for you," he said, producing a bunch of lilies from behind her back. If Elena was shocked before she had no idea how she felt now. Matt was a perfect gentleman, something she never expected.

"These are beautiful Matt! Gorgeous!" she said as she smelled them. She flashed him a perfect smile before going into the kitchen to put the flowers in water. On returning, Matt smiled widely at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

They were nearly at the Boarding House and Elena was starting to feel really nervous. What would people think of her dress and of her with Matt?

She guessed she would find out.

The car pulled up outside the house and Elena gulped. This was the moment of truth. Matt ran round to her side of the car and opened her door for her. She giggled, loving how nice he was. When she got out her dress swished around her legs and she walked towards the door, Matt walking a step behind her.

Matt gulped. He had never been to a party like this before. Each year, he purposefully avoided it because he wasn't entirely interested in it. How he wished he had been before.

Elena walked through the front door. As usual, the whole Salvatore family were standing there to greet the guests. Her eyes skimmed over Giuseppe, Lily, Stefan, before her eyes rested on Damon. He was wearing a tux which made him look absolutely handsome, it made her stomach flutter and her breath catch in her throat. He smirked at her when he took in her dress. She was absolutely stunning and his heart seemed to beat a little faster. He ignored it though, he just assumed it was because Katherine had came up behind him and Stefan, resting her hands on both of their shoulders.

Elena could see she was not having the desired effect. In her haste, she grabbed Matt's arm and smiled up at him warmly. When she turned back to the family, Stefan and Damon's jaws were hanging wide open. Lily looked more than a little shocked but Giuseppe just laughed joyfully and welcomed them in.

Matt leant down and whispered in her ear. "God, this place is fancy, isn't it?" Elena turned to him, smiled again and nodded. This time when she turned back, Damon was gone and Katherine was trying to slap awake a shocked Stefan. They entered the party arm in arm and Elena couldn't help but feel triumphant.

* * *

><p>Damon ripped through the party, rushing upstairs to his room. He had never felt this feeling before, his gut was twisting and he thought he was going to throw up. He had no idea what was causing it, it couldn't possibly be Elena that was causing these emotions, could it? He ran into his bathroom and splashed water on his face trying to figure out his emotions. Jealously flitted briefly through his mind but he pushed it away with a sigh. No, he had never been jealous before, why would he start now. To be fair, he had never seen Elena with a boy before and so there had been no chance for these emotions to occur. He decided he must feel brotherly protection towards Elena and he wanted to protect her. But that still didn't explain why he felt sick watching Matt lean down and whisper in her ear. He hated that he had gotten so close to Elena.<p>

"Damon, are you here?" Katherine called into his room. Damon walked out of the bathroom, water still on his face. "Look at you, what happened?"

She walked over and wiped the water with towel and waited for an answer.

"I… uh… just felt a little sick?" he suggested as an answer. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe the story one bit but she couldn't explain why he ran off like that so she shrugged and ignored it.

"Aww, poor baby. Let me kiss away your pain." She leaned in and kissed him. Normally, he would have been thrilled that she had insinuated the kiss but this time he didn't want to kiss her. He pushed her away.

Katherine was fuming. Nobody rejected her for a kiss, especially not Damon Salvatore. She whipped around and stormed out the room, wanting to boost her ego with Stefan.

Damon sighed and flopped on the bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. After talking himself out of staying up in his room all night, he sauntered downstairs to apologize to his parents for running off. He looked in the lobby first but no sign of them. He tried his luck in the study and to his surprise they were there. He was also surprised to see Elena and Matt talking with his parents. She was giggling at something Matt said and he felt that twist in his gut for the second time in that half an hour. However, she noticed him at the door and she waved.

"Hey Damon!" she called from across the room. He managed a half-hearted smile as he walked over to see them.

"Hello."

Elena felt shocked that he was being quite formal, hurt almost. He usually greeted her with a "Hey smelly!" and a cheeky grin.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Lily asked her eldest son as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I just felt quite sick," he explained. Elena's heart quickened again. Was he ill? Was it anything to do with her? She shook away that thought.

"Oh, honey, let me see." Lily placed her hand on his forehead. "You feel quite hot."

"Mom!" he moaned. He stole a glance at Elena and she was staring at him intently with her large brown eyes. Funny, he had never noticed how lovely they were before.

"Would you like to dance?" Matt asked her.

"Sure," she said and she waved at everyone before leaving the room. Damon's eyes followed her and when he looked back at his parents, his mom was staring at him with a sympathetic smile.

He didn't like where this night was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I will answer all of them!**

**Also, thanks again to 123nenagirl who has been my continuous support for this story. If you like my story, check out her 'I'm in love with a Geek'. I assure you, it is well worth the read. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've got another chapter ready and so I decided to post it! I hope you like it! I forgot to say, I'm posting a picture of Elena's dress on my profile if any of you had trouble picturing it! Here comes the rest of the party...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Tonight has been going great so far! Damon has been looking at me strangely the whole time, do you think he feels something? Oh, and dancing with Matt hasn't been bad either, although he does keep pulling me quite close to his body. So close that I've been getting quite uncomfortable but oh well. All for a good cause! I haven't really seen Caroline or Bonnie anywhere, I wonder where they are. Matt went to get me a drink so I decided to write a few pages in this before he came back!_

Elena sat back and shoved the notepad back in her bag. She had realised too late that she needed something to write on and so had taken one from Stefan's plentiful supply. Matt walked towards her with two drinks in his hand. She smiled as he handed her one.

"Thanks!" said another voice and Stefan took Matt's drink out of his hand. He took a sip. "Mmm, that's really good, you should get one for yourself!" He grinned. Rolling his eyes, Matt went away to get himself a drink.

"Stefan, that was rude!" Elena told him. Her eyes followed Matt out the room so Stefan took this time to let his eyes roam her body. He had been astounded when he saw Elena that night, and like other man, wanted time to stop and appreciate Elena's perfect body. It was funny how he had never really noticed before.

She turned back as Stefan met her eyes. "Where's Katherine?"

"Oh, she's around. With Damon," he nearly spat. He noticed that Elena looked slightly hurt by this as well.

"Well what are they doing?" She was afraid to ask this.

"God knows." Stefan sat down with his head in his hands. Elena mirrored this and they sat in silence for a while.

"It's going to be alright Stefan, you'll see." Elena put her arms around his shoulders and her forehead on his back. She wasn't only trying to make Stefan feel better, she was trying to convince herself too.

Although it was nothing like how he felt with Katherine, Stefan was very comfortable with the way Elena was holding him.

Upstairs, however, was nothing like Elena and Stefan thought. Damon and Katherine were sitting on Damon's bed, in silence.

"God. You have me sitting on your bed, Damon. I'm quite willing to do anything with you but you make no move whatsoever! What's the matter with you!" Katherine was beyond frustrated. Of the two brothers she expected Damon to be the one to play out all her dirty fantasises but he sat on the bed looking quite miserable. She was fed up of waiting for him to snap out of it and so decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stood up in front of him and unzipped her dress at the back, allowing it to drop to the floor. That left her standing there in a black lace thong and bra with a little red ribbon on it. She walked over and pushed him back on the bed and sat on his legs, undoing his shirt. She hadn't had sex with either brother yet, but she wanted her first one to be Damon, how ever he wasn't responding whatsoever. His eyes didn't even roam her exposed body.

She worked her hands all the way down until they reached his pants, which she started to unbuckle. His reaction there was highly unexpected.

"Don't!" he nearly shouted. He rolled her off of him and stormed into the bathroom. Katherine sat, once again, rejected. This time though it brought tears to her eyes. She had put herself out there so Damon could take her. She let herself become vulnerable and this was not acceptable. She decided from then on that she would let men beg her for sex instead of giving them what they wanted straight away. Damon had made her cold.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Damon splashed his face with water for the second time that night. This time, he was utterly confused at what was wrong with him. Just yesterday, if Katherine had been in his room like that, he would have taken full control of the situation and probably lost his virginity to her. Yes, that's right, Damon Salvatore was a virgin and he didn't really mind that. At least he wasn't a father at sixteen like some people.

Turning the tap off he realised that he had to go out and face Katherine. Sighing, he opened the door to apologize but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Isobel and Lily watched from where they sat as Elena put her arms around Stefan. The two mother's exchanged a glance as they turned to watch more. The boy Elena arrived with came back with a drink but paused as he saw the two of them caught in an embrace. He spun round and stormed off in the other direction. The mother's could tell it was a friendly hug but from his angle they realised it might have looked like something more.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was jealous. She had finally admitted it. She was jealous of Elena dancing with Matt. It hadn't occurred to her straight away that it was because of Matt, but she soon figured it out. Her first clue was when Elena told her he had asked her to the party. She was quite irritated with the fact, but she didn't know why. But then when she saw Elena's body pressed up against Matt's, she knew for sure. It was wrong to dislike your friend, but when Bonnie saw that she nearly went insane. She knew that Elena didn't like Matt, but why did she have her body pressed up against his? Bonnie shook her head. It didn't matter, Matt was happy that was all that mattered. At least, that's what she thought as Matt walked swiftly past her, clearly upset.<p>

"Matt!" She grabbed his arm and he faced her. He looked pained. "What's wrong?" she asked, horrified.

"I think… I think I just saw Elena kissing Stefan…" he said, dazed.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. This she had to see. Se rushed back in the direction Matt came from and stopped when she saw Elena and Stefan sitting very closely, but not quite kissing.

"Is she still doing it?" Matt breathed in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine and she had to control herself.

"Umm, no," she managed to tell him. "And I don't think they were, Elena wouldn't do that." Matt didn't look too convinced.

"I'm going over there to find out." Before she could stop him, he was over the other side of the room, talking to them. But it didn't look like a calm conversation.

Elena was beyond confused. Matt had stormed over and accused her of kissing Stefan, she had no idea why he thought that.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I saw it Elena! Plain as day! When you admit it, I'll be fine with it. So go ahead just tell me if it's true!" He stood back and folded his arms. Elena raised her eyebrows. She wasn't going to admit to something that she didn't do, that wasn't the way it worked. She also didn't get why Matt was making such a big deal out of it anyway, it was not as if they were dating.

"I didn't kiss him," she said calmly. Someone needed to keep a level head here.

"Lies!" He nearly shouted. Now Elena could see why he hadn't really went to this kind of party before, he obviously couldn't handle his drink. The cup he had in his hand was empty, and he had left to get it not 10 minutes before. Most of the people round about him had stopped dancing to turn and watch the drunk boy yell at his friends. This time, Stefan intervened.

"Look, I don't know what you saw, Matt, but we didn't kiss. We hugged because I was feeling down. Not that it would be any of your business anyway," he remarked at the end which made Matt's blood boil.

"My ass you did! I watched you kiss her! And it would be my business! I'm the one who brought her to the party!" Matt narrowed his eyes. By now, the row had caught the attention of most of the room and especially Damon's who had just entered it.

Damon watched as Elena stepped in between the two boys who were now staring eye to eye.

"Enough is enough!" she shouted at them. "I didn't kiss Stefan, Matt. But it doesn't matter because it's not like we are dating!" She told him stiffly. "And you!" she turned to look at Stefan. "You've just made things worse! How could you talk to him like that!"

Damon heard the words, but he wasn't really listening. His brain had stopped when she said "kiss Stefan". It was like his world had collapsed. He also noticed that Her body was quite close to his younger brother's, too close for his liking. He decided it was time to step in.

"Everyone just calm down!" he ordered when he entered the circle the crowd had formed. Elena looked at him gratefully. If there was anyone who could stop this nonsense, it would be her knight in shining armour, Damon Salvatore.

"Thank you," she mouthed at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he had done something to please her.

Matt saw the glance between them and was the only one to notice something so far. So he made Damon his next target.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" he said while throwing a punch. It hit Damon squarely on the jaw. All the men around grabbed Matt at that point and The Salvatore's were alerted. Giuseppe escorted Matt out of the house and Elena rushed to assist Damon, watching as he uncovered a dark red mark on his perfect face.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She grabbed his arms and looked fiercely into the blue pools of his eyes. He stared right back into hers. Although he should have been in an immense amount of pain at the moment, it seemed to slip away as she carefully pressed her cool palm to his cheek. Their moment was interrupted by Bonnie grabbing Elena's arm.

"What the hell happened?" Bonnie demanded.

"I don't know, Bon. One minute Matt seemed fine and sober, the next he was crazy and drunk!"

Bonnie pressed her hands to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and so needed Elena to confirm it.

"Did he really just hit Damon?"

"Yes."

Bonnie was upset but Elena didn't understand why. She would need to ask her best friend later.

* * *

><p>By the time the whole commotion was done it was after midnight and a few people were going home. Only the close friends stayed until two in the morning. Elena felt tired and so she trooped upstairs to find a bed to lay on. Without thinking, she went straight into Damon's room, turned on his iPod and flopped down on his bed. Lady Gaga blasted out from the speakers an Elena couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"No one was supposed to know about my love for Lady Gaga, what have you done?" Damon teased her. She smiled and sat up. Damon nearly collapsed. Her hair was flowing all round her head, messy and uncontrolled. She was smiling cheekily at him and although he had seen that look a million times before, now it seemed to be having an effect on him.

"You know that I always find out everything about you, Damon," she teased him back. He panicked. Did that mean she knew about his feelings? Did she know what they were? Because he sure as hell didn't.

"Oh really?" he smirked. He decided to play it cool. "What else do you know?"

"I know you still have Mr Fluffy, you're toy rabbit!" Elena laughed.

"How do you know that?" Damon said, shocked. She tapped her nose and he thought it was just to cute.

"I have my ways."

"I'll need to watch out for you then." He chuckled.

Reaching over, he stopped Lady Gaga pouring out his dock and clicked next. His iPod was on shuffle and so the next one was a slow one. He grabbed Elena's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She began to as but Damon stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put her hand on his shoulder. She watched mesmerised as he positioned them to dance. He grabbed her other hand and started dancing around the room.

"This was because I didn't get to dance with you earlier," he whispered to her.

She was loving every moment of this. If only he knew what kind of reactions he was causing by holding her like this. They danced like that until near the end of the song.

"I'm going to spin you round now," he told her.

"What?" She said quickly but it was too late. She was already facing the other side of the room, and then back to Damon. He caught her and brought her down so she was leaning and he was holding her off the ground. He stared at her soft plump lips and wanted to lean down and taste them. Elena was screaming at him in her mind for him to lean down. He started to move towards them and she closed her eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Katherine said angrily at the door. Damon was so surprised that he dropped Elena and looked up to see Katherine glaring angrily at the two of them.

"Umm, I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>So Katherine has just seen Damon nearly kiss Elena after he rejected her earlier... You can tell why she is mad!<strong>

**Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews! I like replying to them all!**

**Also, again, check out 123nenagirl  she is the best Delena writer I have seen!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys! I managed to write another chapter as I was off school today, but I probably won't manage to update tomorrow! Sorry! I'd like to say Happy St. Andrew's day to any of my Scottish reader's out there, I hope you enjoyed your day off whether it was because of strikes or a holiday in the Renfrewshire council! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Everything was going so well and then Katherine ruined it. I think that Damon was just about to kiss me as well. Katherine just stormed out of the room and Damon followed her, not even helping me off the floor. I have quite a big lump on my head now although I did go down and get an ice pack. Mom and dad ended up going home with Jeremy as I refused to move from my comfy spot on the sofa downstairs. When I woke up I was on Damon's bed and I had pyjamas on. Even though I would love the fact that Damon carried me upstairs I hope to god that he didn't change me into pyjamas. I didn't have my nice underwear on! As well as being on Damon's bed, I woke up with Stefan lying next to me…_

"Mooorrning," he said. It reminded Elena of George Weasley from Harry Potter in the second last movie. She giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. She just closed her eyes and smiled, before sitting bolt upright.

"Where am I?" It had just occurred to her that it wasn't normal to wake up with Stefan next to her. She sat up quickly and saw that she was on Damon's bed… and she was in pyjamas. She went a deep shade of scarlet thinking about how she got changed.

"You're in the magical land of Oz, Elena," Stefan smirked. She laughed and lay back down.

"It's Sunday."

"Yes it is."

"I don't like Sunday's," Elena sighed. "Full of homework and studying."

"Well I'm sure you could take a day off that," he laughed.

"Nu uh, not with the amount I haven't done yet."

"Fine, I'll take you home after breakfast," Stefan suggested.

"That sounds good but I don't want to move," Elena laughed. "I'm too comfy."

"I have a solution to that too." Stefan stood up off the bed and Elena noticed he was fully dressed in a shirt and black trousers. He moved over to where she was lying and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down Stefan!" she yelled, hitting his chest.

"Never!" he chuckled. "You might want to hold on so I don't drop you." Elena decided she didn't want to be dropped on her head for the second time in 24 hours so she clung on to his neck as he walked out Damon's room.

Damon had began to run up the stairs. He had heard Elena yell and so he wanted to see what was wrong. He stopped dead when he watched Stefan carry Elena down the stairs, bridal style.

"Hello brother," he said when passing him, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be carrying Elena downstairs in the morning. Another spear of jealousy hit Damon in the chest. He was confused as it was of his brother who had been a friend to Elena since they were babies.

"Apparently I'm Mrs Salvatore this morning," Elena called back to him. Damon's heart leapt with joy as he heard his second name at the end of Elena's but crashed almost instantly after realising that it was because of Stefan that the two names were joined that morning.

"Stupid Stefan," Damon mumbled under his breath. He wanted to be the one to wake Elena up that morning and tell her what had happened last night. Damon sat down on the steps and remembered what had happened.

"I can explain." He had said to Katherine but she had turned around and wasn't listening to him. In a hurry to catch her he had dropped Elena to the floor and rushed towards the door. When he caught up with her it had been the second row he had been involved in that night.

"Elena?" Katherine had shrieked at him. "Elena!"

"Nothing happened with Elena, I just danced with her."

"Well, that's a hell of a lot more than you done with me!" Katherine had snarled. "And then you nearly kissed her!"

Damon was still speechless because of that. He had felt a moment of weakness when Elena's gorgeous brown eyes had looked up at him and she must have felt it too. She wouldn't have closed her eyes and expected a kiss in any other situation.

He had apologized over and over to Katherine and by the end, she had forgiven him.

"But from now on I might need to choose your brother over you," she warned him. He expected this to be another blow to the chest but it didn't hurt him at all. Katherine had seemed to notice this on his face but she didn't say anything. He had kissed her so she wouldn't think anything was wrong, but he just didn't feel anything while doing it. She didn't notice though, if anything she was left a little breathless. Damon guessed he was a good kisser even when he didn't want to be. She had left the house and Damon wandered back in.

He was happy to have made up with Katherine but it stopped when he saw Elena asleep on the sofa. His heart melted looking at her pretty sleeping face and he carried her up to his room. He wanted to change her into something more comfortable. He wanted to slip the gorgeous blue dress over her head and stare at her perfect body, maybe even kiss her stomach and then her lips. However, his gentleman side overcame his desire and he had went to get his mom to change her.

"You're such a sweetheart," she had told him.

That night he slept beside Stefan so as not to make Elena uncomfortable.

Damon sighed and stood back up. It wasn't fair. He had made sure that Elena was comfortable last night. He had made sure that she wouldn't ruin her dress. He had made sure that she wouldn't be completely freaked out when she woke up and saw him sleeping next to her, and yet Stefan got to carry her down the stairs like a bride? It wasn't fair. Even though he carried her up the stairs like that last night, she was unconscious and couldn't enjoy it like she was with Stefan. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was insanely jealous. But how was he going to break the news to Katherine and Elena?

* * *

><p>Elena giggled while Stefan sat her in a seat in the kitchen.<p>

"Waffles, oh wife of mine?" he asked. This made her laugh harder and even Stefan grinned. He took her laughter as a yes and started making her breakfast.

"What's all the hilarity about in here?" Lily asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Stefan's just making me breakfast." Elena smiled. Lily smiled back.

"Do you know what's wrong with your brother?" she asked Stefan. "I passed him sitting on the stairs and I don't think he even noticed."

"I'll go check, will you finish making this?" he asked his mom.

"Sure." Stefan left the room.

Elena took her chance and stood up next to Lily. "You don't by any chance know how I got changed last night?" She asked, blushing.

"Damon came to get me so I could change you out of your dress. I remembered you had a set of pyjamas here from when you stayed one time."

"He's gone," Stefan said, re-entering the room. He glanced at Elena with a shocked look on his face.

"Mrs Salvatore! I thought you were too tired to move?" he exclaimed.

"Me?" Lily said, confused.

"No, no. Elena." Lily's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Is there an engagement I should no about, should I be worried?" She managed to choke out.

"No, Stefan carried me down the stairs bridal style and I told Damon I was Mrs Salvatore for the morning!" Elena laughed.

Lily forced a laugh before turning back to the waffles. They had given her quite a scare, and somehow she thought she knew why Damon was upset but she couldn't be sure. It was strange thinking about Elena as her daughter-in-law because of Stefan, somehow she could wrap her mind around the idea. But whenever she thought about Elena and Damon, it made perfect sense. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Stefan bumped her out of the way to take over the cooking.

* * *

><p>Elena spent her day up until lunch with Stefan. He was right, she could take the day off for a change. She went home happy to have spent her day like she used to when she was young, but with one exception. Damon didn't come near at all. She had promised Isobel she would be back by lunch and so Stefan lead her to the car. As she was going out the door, she was looking through her purse and bumped right into Damon, who was looking at his Ipod.<p>

"Oof," Elena said as they collided. She and Damon looked up at the same time. He was sweaty from being out running. The sweat covered his hair and dripped down his face. He smirked when he saw her leaving in her pyjamas.

"Leaving in your pyjamas? What will the neighbours think?" he joked. Elena couldn't form any words. She just stared dumbfounded. She doubted that she had ever seen Damon as sexy as this in her entire life. She was incredibly turned on by him looking like that and she shifted uncomfortably.

"What neighbours?" she said forcing a laugh. Damon noticed that it took her a bit too long to form the sentence and he looked at her curiously. He then noticed that he was covered in sweat and smiled sheepishly. Then he grinned.

"Well I guess all that's left is to say goodbye!" he told her. Her face formed a puzzled look and then horrified as he enveloped her in a massive hug. She could feel his sweat leaving his skin and dripping on hers.

"Get off!" she laughed genuinely. He held her for a little too long and she thought it was because he wanted to soak her as much as possible. Little did she know, Damon just couldn't find it in him to let her go. When he did, Elena was a little breathless. She obviously had to put up a bit of a fight with him as any normal person would, but the truth was she enjoyed it far too much.

"Come on, Elena. Time to get you home," Stefan laughed. She smiled back at him and hopped into his car. She waved at Damon while they drove away. Damon didn't even need to think about what the pain was in his heart, he had become all to familiar with the feeling.

When Stefan returned, he was far too happy. He was finally winning when it came to a girl. Usually Damon would wind him up and always charm the girl Stefan liked before Stefan got the chance. But this time, Stefan had managed to keep it hidden from him. He had given up on Katherine, she liked Damon far too much for it to work but he still had this feeling that he didn't want Damon to have her either.

He went upstairs and lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and a massive grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Damon sneered.

"Ah, nothing." But as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop smiling. Damon panicked. Had Stefan kissed Elena? Was that why he was so happy? He couldn't tell.

"Go on, spill." He sat on the edge of Stefan's bed and looked at him intently, determined to hear what had happened.

Stefan sat up and looked at him. "Nothing happened."

"Then why can't you stop smiling?" Damon accused.

"Well, you cannot tell anyone this Damon, not a soul. I think Elena might like me." Stefan confessed. Damon's smile fell, he wanted to deny it.

"Well she's always liked you Stefan…" he started.

"Really?" Stefan's eyes brightened.

"As a friend," he finished quickly.

"But I think she might like me for more than that now. I don't know if you noticed but she looked stunning last night. Like literally, drop dead gorgeous."

Damon had noticed alright, but he didn't honestly think Stefan had.

"Umm, yeah." Damon was extremely uncomfortable watching Stefan practically drool thinking about it so he decided to change the subject. "So, I'm going on a date with Katherine tonight." He had no idea why he decided to use that as a topic changer but it just slipped out. Katherine had phoned him to see if he wanted to do anything while Stefan was dropping Elena home.

The look on Stefan's face was priceless. "So you're going to be the first one that actually get's to date her." His voice was dripping with jealousy.

"Why do you care?" Damon shot back. "I thought you like _Elena _now." He also didn't know why he said Elena like that, he thought that maybe the jealousy was showing in his voice too.

"Yeah maybe but I still don't like you dating Katherine!" he countered.

"Well why don't you tag along with us? Be the third wheel or find a date?" Damon smirked.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I will…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Delena fans will probably not enjoy reading that Stefan is taking an interest as well, it's a dilemma for Elena!<strong>

**Maybe some of you have noticed that every chapter begins in Elena's point of view and is in_ italics. _This is because it is part of Elena's journal, I just can't always be bothered writing that!**

**Thank you to everyone who is following the story or is reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts! It honestly lights up my day whenever I recieve an email saying I have a review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and before I forget, my usual remark about 123nenagirl, check her out if you haven't so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Right, next chapter! I didn't feel very inspired with this one so I hope it's not too bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Oh my god. I just got a phone call from Stefan asking me if I would go on a date with him. STEFAN. ME. What makes it so much worse is that it's a double date with Katherine and Damon. I literally couldn't answer him straight away, my jaw had dropped and I had lost the ability to talk. I'm confused, because I know in my heart that it's Damon that I long for, he's the one that makes me feel gooey inside and yet Stefan is the brother taking interest in me. Maybe it was because of last night… But I wasn't expecting that result of it, but any result is as good as none… right?_

Elena shut her journal with a groan. She honestly didn't have the heart to turn down Stefan, although she could tell this was leading him on. But he sounded so eager on the phone, it was horrible. Her whole heart was revolting against saying yes but her brain slipped it out. And there was nothing she could do about it. She would be sitting across from Damon and Katherine as they kissed or acted all cute and nice. Elena thought she would be sick just thinking about it. Her first date with a Salvatore and it would be Stefan. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Sighing, she decided to get ready for the date.

Stefan said he would pick her up at around 6 and it was now quarter past. Elena had had no idea what to wear to the date, and even now when dressed she was unsure. She wore black skinny jeans and a baggy blue top that was belted in the middle to show off her skinny waist. She had light makeup on and blusher to highlight her high cheek bones. On her feet were her blue converse which made her look slightly more casual than the rest of her outfit supposed. She shrugged on her leather jacket while waiting for Stefan outside. It was a rather cold night. When he finally did pull up it was half past.

"Where have you been?" Elena demanded. "It's freezing outside."

"Sorry, I got the time wrong for when the table was booked for." Elena huffed while he pulled away from her house.

"Well you could have told me."

"I didn't know you were going to be so eager and wait outside the house," he teased her.

"Ahh, you wish Stefan," She laughed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The Mystic Grill." Elena nearly fainted.

"No way," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Well, Matt and Jeremy are both on sift there tonight if that's what you're wondering," Elena groaned. She did not want another episode like last night.

"Oh." Even Stefan looked grim at the prospect of it.

Stefan ran round and opened her door before she could get out. He grinned ad she pretended to curtsey.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," she giggled.

"Your most welcome Mrs. Salvatore." He grinned and bent down and kissed her hand. Elena blushed.

They walked in together and Elena felt like she was going to explode. Not from happiness, but from nerves. The pressure of this situation finally caught up to her. She realised that she would probably have to try and hold a conversation with Katherine, something that she had never done before. They were just too different.

Stefan spotted Katherine and Damon and guided Elena over. When Damon saw them coming his jaw dropped.

"I thought you said that you and Damon arranged this," Elena whispered to Stefan.

"We did."

"Then why does he look surprised?"

"He obviously thought I was bluffing." We reached the table Damon and Katherine were sitting at. It was a table for two and there were no more seats for us.

"Hi." Elena felt the need to end the awkward silence that engulfed the four.

"Damon, why are you at a table for two?" Stefan came right out with the question that was bugging them both.

Damon looked like he couldn't answer. He kept looking back and forth between Elena and Stefan, and it was annoying her.

Eventually, Katherine kicked him in the shin to get him out of the trance. She looked at him expectantly wanting to know what on earth we were doing there.

He cleared his throat.

"I didn't think they were coming," he told Katherine truthfully. "I said it as a joke."

"Well you did invite us," Stefan said.

"No, I believe I invited you, Stefan." Damon told him coldly. Elena was shocked, it sounded as if he really didn't want her there and it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh well, we're still here, may as well make the most of it. Table for four?" Stefan called to a waiter.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any tables for four at this moment."

"No worries, we can just pull up chairs, right Elena?"

And so that was what they did. All four of them were squashed in one tiny table, Elena facing Stefan and sitting on either side of Damon and Katherine. She could only think of one word to describe that night… awkward.

Her knees continuously knocked into Damon's, no matter how hard she tried to keep them in control. It didn't help that he kept shaking his leg, a habit he had when he was nervous.

Damon felt like exploding. It was bad enough watching Elena walk in with Stefan but now they were sitting at the same table? He wanted to run as fast as he could far away from the Mystic Grill. He just didn't like it. Also, the fact that Katherine was shooting death glares at him was bad. He had just managed to convince her that he didn't like Elena in that way and now she was just a few inches away from him at the table. He wanted to lean in and kiss her lips, it felt like she was teasing him by biting them with nerves. Every time their knees touched under the table and burst of electricity jolted through his legs. In simple words, he had finally understood that he was in love with Elena, but at this present moment, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it.

Sighing he tried to make conversation. "Uh, Katherine, when are your cheerleading tryouts?"

Katherine seemed to like the chance to show off. "Well, since I have been elected head cheerleader," she flipped her hair when saying that, "I have decided to hold the tryouts tomorrow. I know it's short notice but only the most dedicated of girls will be ready for whenever they are." This shortly ended the conversation but Elena wanted to continue it.

"I was thinking of trying out for the squad this year," Elena said truthfully.

Katherine turned and looked Elena up and down. "Stand up." She did as she was told.

"Hmm, well you do look the part actually. You would be able to pull off our uniform. I'm making them even shorter this year," she winked at Damon. Elena blushed. She thought she would be able to handle the cheerleader uniform, but if it was even shorter this year then she burn with embarrassment every time she wore it.

"Shorter?" she squeaked. Katherine giggled, Stefan wiggled his eyebrows and Damon looked horrified. He didn't want anyone else looking at Elena in such a way.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I thought you would like the new uniforms?" Katherine pouted. She started stroking his arm and looking at him playfully. He moved his arm and pretended to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, cheerleading is a sport and should be taken seriously. You shouldn't be running around in skimpy uniforms…" his voice trailed off as Katherine and Stefan exchanged glances and promptly burst into laughter.

"Man, I have no idea what you are talking about. I can't wait to see Elena in that uniform," Stefan let his eyes wander Elena's body as he winked at her. She thought that she would never get the tomato colour off her face that night. Slowly she sat down and smiled faintly at Damon. He was resisting punching his brother. How could Stefan disrespect Elena like that? He would never do that, ever.

Damon kept quiet. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. Katherine smirked at that.

Thankfully the waiter came over to take their order.

"I'll have a salad." Katherine was a typical cheerleader, watching her weight.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with chips." Elena grinned. This was always her meal when she went there. Damon smiled at her.

"I'll have the same," he copied.

"Me too," went Stefan. Elena laughed. She should have known that they would copy her, it was something they had done from when they were very young.

"One of these days I'm going to order a salad, and you're going to have to have one too," she grinned.

"On that day, Elena, hell will freeze over, pigs will fly and I will reveal that I am actually God," Damon laughed. She giggled and punched him in the arm. Both of them couldn't stopped grinning.

"I'm going to the restroom," Katherine announced. She was getting sick of watching those too flirt even though they were doing it subconsciously.

"I'll come with you," Elena smiled at her. She actually quite liked talking to Katherine. When they entered the toilets, Katherine whipped round to face Elena, her heels licking on the tiles.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"With Damon! First you interrupt our date and then you start flirting with him?" She sounded really shocked. Katherine honestly couldn't believe that Damon would flirt with Elena over her. It was a new experience for her.

"I'm not flirting with him, that's how we always act together," Elena told her, confused. Katherine frowned. She had never really seen them together so she didn't know whether Elena was telling the truth.

"Really?" Katherine narrowed her eyes. Elena nodded sincerely. "Oh. Right then." They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"We should probably get back now…" Elena trailed off.

"Yeah, you go ahead I'm just going to go to the toilet. See you in a few."

Elena left the bathroom confused. She was glad that she had cleared the air with Katherine but she couldn't believe that she was flirting with Damon. Had they always been like that? Elena had just always assumed it was friendly banter. She arrived back to the table and smiled at the two boys as they gave her a curious glance.

"What took you so long? Where's Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"She's taking a bit longer than me," Elena laughed.

"I need to go as well, I was just waiting for you to come back so Damon wasn't left alone," Stefan grinned. "Be right back ladies."

Damon and Elena exchanged a glance and laughed.

"So Damilia, I love your outfit," Elena teased.

"Why thank you!" Damon giggled, battling his eyelashes. "I just got it today, it was on sale!" he squealed. Elena nearly collapsed with laughter. Damon always knew how to make her smile. Whenever she was crying when she was younger, Damon would be called to come and talk to her. It would only take a few minutes before she was laughing again. Damon loved making her laugh, it used to be just because it helped his ego, especially when he was ten. But now her laughter was like a drug to him. The way her eyes lit up when her body shook when she tried to contain the infectious laugh. Damon's eyes just lit up watching her laugh. He smirked.

"No, I spent my day doing very masculine things. Monster trucks, explosions, GRRRRR!" Damon exclaimed. Elena was now struggling for breath. Her breathing was ragged and he was getting quite turned on listening to her breathing. He shifted uncomfortably, he wouldn't be able to stand up for a while now.

They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes. Elena was starting to wonder where Stefan and Katherine were, but she didn't need to wait long to see. Stefan and Katherine returned to the table at the same time, both looking a little flushed but Katherine was smirking a little. Damon didn't notice but Elena did. She decided to ignore it and enjoy the rest of the night. Even though she didn't think she would, she was actually enjoying the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So more Delena interaction... I'm thinking of starting another Delena story so you should check it out, i will probably have it posted around the same time as the next chapter!<strong>

**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviews and another thank you to 123nenagirl! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Well, the date wasn't a total disaster. It was actually kind of fun! I may even get on well with Katherine, which is something I really didn't expect. I think Stefan was going to kiss me at the end of the night but Damon barged in and made up some excuse about 'Stefan needs his beauty sleep' and whisked him away before I could even say bye to either of them, what is his problem? In other news I warned Caroline about the cheerleading tryouts being on Monday, she totally freaked out. I think I will do okay, maybe Katherine will put me on the team. I think she quite likes me, but it may just be a complete guess that's way off the mark!_

Elena sighed as she began stretching. There was a lot of girls ready to tryout for the team, all completely enthusiastic. She would have to put all her effort in if she wanted a spot. She was wearing baby blue shorts and a white tank, perfect for being flexible in.

Katherine and the girls who were already on the team turned up. Caroline and Elena exchanged a glance when she blew on a whistle.

"Alright girls! Listen up!" She started stalking along the line of girls, looking everyone up and down. "Cheerleading tryouts this year are going to be a little bit different. First of all, if you don't look the part then you don't even get a chance!"

Elena's jaw dropped as she remembered Katherine looking her up and down the night before. So that's why she done that… Elena thought.

"You!" She pointed at one girl who was slightly tubbier than the rest. "Out of here, you would never be able to pull off the uniform!" The girl ran away crying but Katherine moved on, unfazed.

"These next few hours are going to be your living hell. You must prove to us and to the rest of the team that you are able to make it as a cheerleader. Are we clear?" She shouted. No response. "I said are we clear?"

"Yes, Katherine!" Everyone shouted back.

"Good." she smirked and turned to discuss what to do first with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"That bitch has gone mental," Caroline whispered. "Who knew that the power would go to her head like that?" Elena was sad, but she had to agree. Katherine was insane.

"Right girls, we have decided what you're going to do first. Two hundred push ups, now!" she screamed. Everyone dropped to the floor.

"Do you call them pushups? We don't have all day girls! Move, move, move!"

Elena powered through hers pretty quickly. She liked to do them at night to keep her in shape. When she was done she stood up and watched everyone around her groan with the effort.

"Nice job, Gilbert," Katherine commented. "See girls, this sis how it should be done. Quick and then eager for more!" Caroline bobbed up after that was said.

"God, those are a killer on your arms."

"Tell me about it, mine's are burning."

"When you are done, twenty laps around the football field, stat!"

Elena and Caroline started off on their laps. Elena noticed Stefan and Damon walking on to the football field to practice. She looked away and concentrated on the running. She needed water but she had left her bottle by the side. She would have to get it when she was done.

Damon's eyes followed Elena round the track for ages. She must have done at least twenty five laps, but he didn't know for sure. He was just mesmerized that she could run for that long without faltering. He strode over to Katherine when Elena collapsed on the ground nearby and took a long drink from her water bottle. She was close enough to hear their conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Cheerleading tryouts, I told you yesterday."

"Since when do cheerleader's need to run laps?"

"I told them to only run five, but they insisted on more. They are so dedicated!" Katherine giggled.

That bitch, Elena thought. What is she trying to do? Elena managed to crawl over to Katherine and Damon.

"What next, oh mighty head cheerleader?" Elena asked sarcastically. Damon chuckled and Katherine grinned down at Elena. She liked having the girls at her feet. Elena saw this and quickly scrambled to her feet. She didn't want to be ruled over by Katherine. "I'm up for anything."

Katherine frowned. She was supposed to feel tired by now but Elena just kept pushing. And Katherine, well, she was mad. What could she throw at Elena to put her off guard?

"Right, umm, well…" Katherine hesitated. She didn't know what to say. "You have ten minutes to come up with a dance routine that would be suitable for the cheerleaders. You're time starts now." She grinned evilly.

"Katherine, that's not really fair…" Damon started.

"Shush, Damon. I don't care what you think. There are my trials!" she snapped. Damon was taken aback. He didn't know she could be so mean. He sent Katherine a confused look and a sympathetic one to Elena before running off to his training.

Elena didn't notice because she was too busy running previous dances she had seen through her head. Then she set to work planning it out.

Her ten minutes were up, and she wasn't ready.

"Elena, you're up first!" Katherine cackled. Well, Elena imagined it was a cackle, she wasn't actually too sure, she couldn't really concentrate on any of the other noise because of the blood banging in her ears and her heart thudding in her chest.

All the other girls stopped to watch her. Caroline gave her a thumbs up and mouthed "That bitch!" to her. Elena giggled before waiting for the music Katherine was going to provide through her iPod. Katherine started playing the song, 'Low'.

Elena went through the moves. Moving her body in rolling motions. She then done a one handed handstand and fell into the splits. She twirled and turned and moved her body that she had the whole squad mesmerized. Damon watched from across the field and tripped over someone lying across the ground.

"Argh," he said as he hit the ground with a thud. But he ignored that pain and looked up to watch Elena more. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"She's really hot, isn't she?" Stefan asked him as he walked over. Damon blushed and tried to hide the fact he had been staring at Elena.

"Who? What are you talking about?" he laughed nervously.

"Katherine. Are you blind man?" Damon's jaw dropped. Stefan was checking out Katherine who was Damon's girlfriend while Damon was checking out Stefan's girlfriend had to be doing the sexiest moves of all time.

Something was really wrong with that picture.

"What about Elena? Don't you see her?" Damon had to ask. Stefan's eyes bulged out of his head when he finally noticed her.

"Holy crap! No way is that Elena!" Damon did not like the way that Stefan was looking at her. He wanted to grab a blanket and run over and cover her up, throw her over his shoulder and run all the way home. Yes, he was that selfish he wanted to keep her all to himself.

Back over with Elena, she had finally finished the routine. Her face went a deep shade of scarlet when she noticed that everyone had been staring. And that meant everyone. The cheerleading squad. The track team. The whole football squad. The football coach! And Damon and Stefan. She noticed that they stood in completely different ways. Stefan was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly grin on his face. Damon, however, looked really uncomfortable. He kept looking away, then looking back before looking away again. He was fidgeting with the edge of his top. Finally someone said something.

"Gilbert, you've made the squad. You don't have to do anything else. Now get out of my sight," Katherine sighed. Elena was quite unsure of what to do. Should she jump up and down, delightedly? Or should she stay and watch the rest of the trials but stand with the cheerleaders? To be honest, she didn't want to do either of them. She wanted to dig a whole in the ground to escape from prying eyes. "Go and have a shower Elena." Katherine told her when she didn't move. Grateful to have something to do, Elena ran for the showers, forgetting how tired she was.

She loved the nice relaxing shower. The water ran down her body and helped loosen her tight muscles. She wrapped her towel around her body and just let her hair stay down, she didn't wrap it in a towel. She headed into the changing room and nearly collapsed when she saw Damon standing next to her locker, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Since when did you become a girl?" Elena demanded.

"Calm, I just came to see how you were doing," he chuckled.

"Couldn't that have waited until I wasn't naked under this towel?"

Damon blushed. Her saying that had just made him picture her naked, and he liked what he saw. He also liked that her hair was wet and dripping water on the floor. God, he couldn't be around Elena two minutes before he got turned on.

"Well, yeah. I suppose it could have waited."

Elena stood there watching Damon as he didn't move.

"Well?" she asked him.

"I can cover my eyes if you want," he rolled his eyes. "but come one, we grew up together."

"Yes but back then, I didn't have boobs." She laughed as he blushed again. It was strange, she didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed with him here, she just liked making him blush. "Close your eyes then."

He did and he could hear her moving about near him. " I would appreciate it if you moved away from my locker so I can get my clothes," she whispered in his ear.

"Sorry," he mumbled before moving away from where he was standing.

"Thanks."

Now Damon could hear the rustling inside her locker and he cringed when he heard her towel drop to the floor. His palms were sweating thinking that she was naked just a few feet away from him. He was resisting the urge to peek but his masculine ways got the better of him. He opened his eyes a crack.

Elena was standing with her back too him and she already had underwear on. She was fastening her bra at the back. Damon stopped himself from reaching out and brushing the hair away from her neck and kissing it before fastening her bra for her. What was wrong with him? He could fell himself slowly loosing control around her. He shut his eyes quickly as she turned around quickly.

"Were you peeking?" She teased.

"No, of course not!" His face went beetroot again and Elena knew he was lying. She liked that he was peeking but decided not to tell him she knew.

Chuckling, she pulled on the skirt and tank top that she had packed for wearing after tryouts. It was a pink skirt with flowers printed on it and just a plain white tank. She was going out with Bonnie and Caroline to the mall supposedly straight after tryouts, but now she had to wait for Caroline.

"You can open your eyes now, but only if you want." Elena laughed. Damon opened his eyes to see her reaching inside her locker to get everything out of it. She turned round when she had everything packed in her bag and smiled at Damon. He smiled back and they stood in silence.

"I kind of have to go out and wait for Caroline now."

"I kind of have to go and have a shower now." Damon pulled Elena in for a hug. "You were great out there."

"Damon, let go! This is the second time you have hugged me when you're all sweaty," she laughed.

"And there will be plenty more times after this, let me tell you that now." Elena's stomach twirled with anticipation when he told her this.

When he let go, she shook her head and sprayed herself with some perfume. "I don't really want to smell like sweaty man."

"Sexy, sweaty man." Damon corrected her. She laughed.

"I made the squad, I forgot to tell you," she said while she French pleated her hair.

"Well, I expected that. Your dancing was amazing," he whispered in her ear. Shivers ran up and down her body.

"Thank you," she whispered back. They were standing so close to each other again, Elena looking up at Damon's eyes. She shook her head and stood back again.

"I need to go and get Caroline, I might see you out there when you're changed?" She asked.

"It's a date," he told her. She giggled and walked out the room. Damon sighed. How he wished he could say that to her and she would take him seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, real Delena interaction next chapter! I know you have all been waiting patiently for it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading your thoughts!<strong>

**As I said last chapter, I'm writing another Delena story. It's called 'I'm Glad I Still have You'. Would you do me a favour and check it out for me? I want to know whether it's good or not.**

**Again, thank you to 123nenagirl, she's brilliant!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is the next one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_When Damon said to me "It's a date" my heart felt like it had stopped, literally. How I wish he would say that and actually mean it. I'm really fed up of waiting for him, but I could never give up. I'm far too stubborn for that. Caroline is going through hell at the moment, I've just realised that I got off lightly when it came to Katherine being a psycho bitch that's over the top when it comes to power. They are doing more laps and poor Caroline looks close to tears, running has never really been her strong point. I just want to run out there and tell her to forget about it and go home but I can't, not when I already have a space on the squad and she doesn't._

Damon ran out of the locker room. He had just had the quickest shower of his life so he could run out and talk to Elena. And it all paid off.

"Elena, I'm here!" Damon said when running up to her, out of breath.

Elena laughed as he panted next to her. "How are you out of breath already?"

"I ran all the way from the locker room so I could see you, I didn't want to stand you up," he winked. Her laugh turned into a schoolgirl giggle. It was funny what he could do to her.

"I would never have forgiven you," she winked back. "Now let's watch your bit- lovely girlfriend do terrible thing to those girls…" Damon frowned. Elena was right, Katherine was being terrible. He wanted to do something about it.

"Stay here," he ordered Elena.

"Where are you…" was all he heard before running off again towards Katherine. As he got closer, he heard her cackling away.

"Oh, oh, oh my god! Look at her run! That is just the funniest thing I've seen all year!" She said before laughing again. "I think I'm going to maybe give her some false hope, but with thighs like that, she would never be one of us!" The rest of the group giggled away but Damon was fuming. He could believe how much of a bitch Katherine was being. It was then Damon realised that he actually didn't really like Katherine, he had only went after her in the first place was because he liked to annoy Stefan. He didn't actually have any feelings for her.

He reached out his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round, her eyes widening when she realised he probably heard her whole talk. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Katherine didn't like the sound of that so she decided that whatever Damon wanted to say, he probably wouldn't say it with other people around. "No, Damon. What ever you want to say, you can say it in front of the girls. We don't have any secrets, right girls?"

The rest of the cheerleaders were watching closely and nodded their heads vigorously.

Damon gulped. "Alright, I think what you are doing to those girls is unfair. They came here to join the cheerleading squad, not the mafia. Leave them alone."

Katherine giggled. "It's only a little bit of fun Damon, lighten up."

"No, I will not lighten up. I've watched these cheerleading tryouts every year and the head cheerleader has never been a big a bitch as you are being right now." Katherine recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"How dare you call me a bitch!" she screamed. The girls on the track stopped dead at her high pitched wailing. "How dare you!"

"Well I'm sorry Katherine, someone had to tell you," he shrugged. Stefan noticed the argument and ran over quickly.

"What's going on here?" he said, his head going back and forth between his brother and his crush.

"Damon just called me a bitch!"

"Damon, what the hell?" Stefan said, enraged.

"For one, I didn't say it like that. I said she was being a bitch to those girls. Two, you have no right to come and barge in like that Stefan, Katherine and I were talking," Damon defended himself. By that time, their argument had caught the attention of everyone on the playing field, mainly due to Katherine's wailing.

"Whatever, come on Katherine, ignore my douche-bag of a brother," Stefan said, while putting an arm around Katherine protectively and turning her away from his older brother.

Damon rolled his eyes when Katherine sank into Stefan's embrace and gave him accusing eyes. He turned round to head back over to Elena. When he got closer to the bleachers, he noticed they were empty. His phone beeped in his pocket.

_**Damon, sorry I couldn't stay, Caroline and I had to go and meet Bonnie and we were already running late to go to the mall. Blame Car, she didn't want to wait the five minutes I told her it would take me to tell you. Is everything okay with you and Katherine? It looked like you were having a fight. Phone me if you want to talk or I'll come and see you later.**_

_**Elena x**_

Damon sighed when he read the text. It was just his luck, maybe splitting up with Katherine and then Elena not being there to comfort him when he wanted her the most. He typed a quick reply.

_**I've possibly split up with Katherine, not to sure on that one. Why don't I pick you up from the mall later and then you can come back to ours for dinner or something, I'm sure mom would love to have you.**_

He had to resist the urge to put a kiss at the end of the text. She would probably find it far too strange.

* * *

><p>Elena frowned when she looked at her phone. She couldn't believe she had missed the argument that possibly spilt up Damon and Katherine. It didn't matter though, she would here about it later. She typed a quick '<em><strong>That would be great!<strong>_' before she slipped her phone back into her purse and concentrated on the shopping ahead of her. Caroline was getting an outfit for her date the next night with a mystery guy. She hadn't told them who it was yet.

"Caroline, how are we supposed to find you the perfect outfit if we don't know who the guy is. If we know who it is, we can fashion the outfit to his taste," Bonnie stated.

"No, I won't tell you," Caroline giggled. "But, man, is he hot."

Elena hit her on the arm. "You can't do that and not tell us who it is!"

Caroline chewed on her lip and looked at the other two girls. She didn't know if she wanted to tell them. "Okay, okay!" Caroline sighed. "It's Tyler Lockwood," she said before ducking behind a rack of clothes. While hiding, she could hear the squeals coming from her best friends.

Elena parted the clothes and looked at Caroline. "No way!"

Bonnie done the same but to the right of Elena. "No way!"

"You guys!" Caroline moaned. "This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like this."

"But it's so cute!" Bonnie gushed. Caroline rolled her eyes and came out from her hiding spot. She stared at them before starting to jump up and down.

"Oh my god! I'm going out with Tyler!" The three of them jumped up and down excitedly while squealing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Elena sighed. Caroline and Bonnie turned round at the sigh.

"Why are you sighing?"

"Because, everything is working out for you! Whereas I'm here pining away for someone who has a girlfriend, well, might have a girlfriend."

"First of all, I'm pining for someone too, and second, what do you mean by might have a girlfriend? And what about Stefan?" Bonnie argued.

"Damon just text me that he might have broken up with Katherine, I haven't ever really classed Stefan as anything, he's just a really close guy friend and who are you liking Bonnie?" Elena's sentence came out rushed and was all in one breath. Bonnie blushed.

"Did I say that? It was a mistake," Bonnie told them hurriedly. Caroline and Elena exchanged a glance.

"Bonnie has a cru-ush!" they chanted. She hid her head in her hands.

"It's not a crush! I've liked him for a while!" she pouted.

"Who is it?" her two best friends gushed.

"Matt Donovan," she said through her hands. When nothing was said, she took her hands away from her face to reveal worried glances from Caroline and Elena.

"You mean the guy that fancies Elena like crazy, got really drunk and started a fight at the Salvatore's party?" Caroline asked, as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, do you have a problem?" Bonnie jutted out her jaw defiantly.

"No, it's just, how could you like him knowing what he has done?" Elena questioned.

"I liked him before then, I was going to ask him to the dance, but then, uh, he asked you," she stared at Elena.

"Why didn't you say something? The whole fight could have been prevented."

"I didn't want to mess with your plan, it wouldn't have been fair to you."

Elena honestly couldn't believe it. She knew Bonnie was a good friend but she had no idea that she was so loyal that she wouldn't even say something even though it must have been hurting her inside.

"It wasn't that big a deal, honestly. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you had went to the party with him," Elena lied. Of course it would have mattered, Damon wouldn't have actually noticed her as a girl if it hadn't been for Matt. But she did feel some regret that everything ended the way it had. Maybe she could have found someone else.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Caroline suggested.

"I'm too embarrassed," Bonnie admitted. "And I think he still likes Elena."

"Well, I will sort that out for you Bon," Elena told her. "You will have your prince charming soon."

The girls were successful in their shopping trip. Caroline and Bonnie both managed to get outfits for their upcoming dates (Elena had assured Bonnie there would be a date on the cards) and Elena bought a few tops for school. She text Damon letting him know that she was done before following the other two outside.

"I was thinking we could all go to my house and we could make fajitas or something," Bonnie said.

"That sounds delicious! I'm starving!" Caroline rubbed her stomach.

"I can't," Elena said, causing Caroline and Bonnie to turn and raise an eyebrow. "Damon said he would pick me up and we could go and have dinner in his house."

"Oh Elena, you are so in there!" Caroline laughed.

"He just invited me over for dinner, it's no big deal!"

"Oh really, then why is he picking you up and then taking you to dinner? It sounds like a date," Bonnie teased.

"It's at his house and I've been there a million times before! Why are you making it out to be something it's not?" Elena said, exasperated. Bonnie and Caroline giggled.

"Uh, Elena?" Bonnie gestured to behind her. Elena turned round and nearly collapsed as Damon was standing behind her.

"Ready for dinner, mi'lady?" he smirked. She could feel herself going beetroot red.

"Uh yeah, bye guys," she muttered before heading off to find his car. Damon rolled his eyes at Elena and winked at her friends.

"Oh, well. What's up with her?"

"She's just frustrated." Damon nodded and followed Elena.

"Sexually," Caroline added quietly and her and Bonnie giggled more as he walked away.

"Elena, wait up! The car is this way!" Damon said, while picking up his speed to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Once again, please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, and also all the alerts! And also, please check out 123nenagirl and my other story, 'I'm glad I still have you!'**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Can you ever forgive me? Here is the next chapter to try and make the time between the chapters easier on you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

They were both very quiet in the car. Elena was staring out the window and using one word answers to whatever Damon would say, and he was becoming confused. He didn't know what was wrong.

"I'm not making dinner tonight," Damon said to start a conversation. "Mom already had everything for Spaghetti Bolognese so she wanted to make it." He smiled.

"Mmm, your mom's spag bol is the best!" Elena came out of her huff to answer excitedly.

"Oh, so you haven't tried mine?" Damon wondered.

"Oh I have, I just prefer your Mom's," she teased. He shook his head and grinned, h couldn't believe he had fell in to that little trap.

"Well I have yet to taste your's so I think you should not be able to comment on our dinner's unless you have made it yourself."

"It should be fairly easy, it can't be that hard," Elena smirked. "Just throwing a few ingredients in the pan and hey presto! You have a meal."

"If you think it's that easy then I can't wait to try it," Damon laughed. "You will make this for me one day."

"Alright, deal!" She agreed. They sat together in a more comfortable silence until Elena decided to ask the question that was bothering her.

"What happened between you and Katherine?"

Damon glanced over at her for a second before training his eyes back on to the road. "Mm, she was just being a bitch."

Elena was shocked at this, not once had she thought it would just be a silly argument especially because he said they had broken up. "So you broke up because she was being a bitch? That's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Elena. I've realised what she is like." His eyes were narrowing and the speedometer was slowly climbing up to danger level speed. Elena placed her hand over his.

"Pull over," she said softly. He sighed but complied to her command and slowly pulled over to the edge of the woods. "What's wrong? You were smitten with her."

Damon stared into her soft brown eyes, melting because of the care radiating out of them. She had turned her body to face him, intent on hearing his answer.

"I realised she wasn't who I thought she was. She was not the kind, caring girl that she was when we first went out."

Elena resisted the urge to snort with laughter. She couldn't imagine Katherine being kind or caring ever in her life, but she didn't think Damon needed to know that.

"People change, but that doesn't seem to be the whole reason you broke up with her."

Damon shook his head. "To be truthfully honest, I don't think I had ever liked her like that. I think I started chasing her after Stefan expressed an interest in her, I do it to annoy him. I haven't actually went out with a girl _I _like in a long time," Damon explained. Elena didn't know what to think about this revelation, she really didn't expect Damon to pour out his feelings like that. "Oh, and I think I might like someone else."

Damon kept his ice blue eyes level with hers, trying to see her reaction. He wasn't necessarily trying to subtly tell her that he liked her, but he honestly didn't know how to do that. She gazed right back, trying to hide her joy. She couldn't help but think that the other person might just be her.

"Oh right, maybe you should make sure that she knows you want to break up."

"I will."

The atmosphere in the car was thick. Elena felt like there was an invisible force trying to push her towards Damon. She could feel herself gradually moving forward, and seeing Damon move towards her too. Their heads kept getting closer and closer until there was a knock on Damon's window and the face of Police Chief Forbes looking in, making the two teenagers jump. Damon rolled down his window and smiled brightly at Caroline's. "What seems to be the problem, Officer Forbes?"

"Nothing, I was just checking that you were alright, what with you being pulled over to the trees and all. Are you alright Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena said. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she prayed to the heavens that there was no guilty look on her face. She tried to flash Caroline's mom a winning smile but she feared it came out more like a grimace. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Alright then, as long as you kids are okay. Have a nice night!" she said before walking away.

Damon rolled up the window and they sat in silence again. He looked back at her and she was giggling silently, her shoulders going up and down with contained laughter. This pushed him over the edge and he let out a loud laugh. She let her giggles out and they laughed for a good few minutes. Then Police Chief Forbes' car passed and she waved at them which made them laugh again. Finally they had calmed down enough to talk again. Elena wiped tears away from under her eyes as Damon ran a hand through his hair.

"We should probably head now before my mom calls and asks why we are late," he chuckled.

Elena nodded, still giggling a little. Damon smiled as he pulled out on to the road again, his bad mood over Katherine forgotten. He liked that Elena could put him in a good mood. When they got to the house Damon entered with his arm around Elena's shoulder and they were laughing away, describing the look on Caroline's mom's face, but their laughter was cut short.

"Hello Damon, Elena."

Katherine was standing next to Stefan in the hall, he hands on her hips, glaring at them. Stefan's eyes were on Damon's arm which stayed around Elena's shoulder. Elena was suddenly far too aware of the hand but she didn't want to shrug it off.

"Katherine!" Damon said, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came round to talk to you, but Stefan didn't know where you were so I waited to see when you would come back." Her arms did not move from her hips, but her eyes had moved to staring daggers at Elena. "Where were you then?"

"He was picking me up from the mall," Elena said casually. "I was invited here for dinner." She wasn't going to mention that the invitation was from Damon himself, she didn't deem that necessary information.

"I've been invited to stay too, by your mom, Damon," Katherine informed him, her eyes never losing the menace. Stefan didn't say anything, just continued to look at Damon's arm. "In fact, I don't believe she mentioned that Elena was staying too."

"Elena stays for dinner all the time, it's not really worth mentioning anymore. Everyone is far too used to her making an appearance every once and a while," Damon smiled. Elena laughed.

"I'm still welcome though, aren't I?" she said while elbowing Damon in the ribs.

This mad him drop his arm from her shoulder, and Stefan's eyes followed it as it dropped. "Of course you are," Damon teased, but the way Katherine glared at her made her feel the exact opposite. They all stared at each other in a four way stand off before Lily burst into the room.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced, smiling brightly. "Oh Elena! How nice to see you, there is always room for you! Come on kids!"

Everyone had to sit at the table the Salvatore's usually only used on special occasions. It could sit ten people, and was an elegant dark brown wood.

"I love using this table, it's brilliant!" Lily laughed. "Damon, Elena, would you set the table for me please. Stefan and, what's your name again sweetie? Oh, Katherine, would you come and help me with the plates please!

Everyone bustled around, busy with an important job to do. Elena and Damon were always assigned setting the table whenever she came over, but they never usually talked. This time was no different, but they both seemed uneasy, Katherine's presence affecting them both.

"What am I going to do?" Damon hissed to Elena as they were finding the good knives. "I'm not ready to talk to her!"

"Well, after dinner is as good a time as any. Eating dinner will give you time to think of what to say to her," Elena whispered back.

He nodded grimly before taking the cutlery to the table. He set it up with his mom and dad on either side of the table, facing each other, and the rest of them in the middle four chairs in-between them. They could decide where they would sit, but Damon would definitely not be sitting next to Katherine, he would make sure of that.

"Giuseppe! Dinner!" Elena heard Lily call before she came through with a few plates. Katherine and Stefan followed her in, their faces grim. Elena had a terrible feeling that it would be really awkward while eating, but she was wrong. Katherine was very chatty with Damon's parents.

"Oh, Mrs. Salvatore! This spaghetti is delicious!" she beamed.

"Why thank you dear," Lily blushed. "and please, call me Lily." Katherine smiled at Lily before turning and glaring at Elena. Elena had ended up next to Damon after he wouldn't let go of her arm. Stefan was across from Damon, and Katherine from Elena.

"So, what did you do today?" Giuseppe asked his sons.

"You know, school, football practice, the usual," Stefan answered for both of them.

"What about you Elena?"

"Ugh, school and then I tried out for the cheerleading squad," Elena answered, her face going bright red.

"Really? I never knew you were interested in cheerleading," Lily mused. "I used to be a cheerleader you know."

"Seriously?" Elena said, her eyebrows raising. Somehow she just couldn't picture Lily in a cheerleaders uniform.

"Oh yes, and a damn fine cheerleader she was too! She had everyone's attention at the matches, but I'm the one who nabbed her," Giuseppe answered, winking at his wife.

Elena grinned when both Damon and Stefan faked gagging.

"Please dad, not while I'm eating," Damon moaned. They finished the rest of their meal with polite chitchat but then the time came to get up and nobody quite knew what to do.

"Why don't I wash up," Elena offered. "I've skipped out on I the last few times I was here, it's only right."

"If you don't mind Elena, that would be great," Lily smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Damon opened his mouth as if to offer to help her but Stefan got in first. "I'll help."

The two of them managed to carry all the plates int the kitchen while Giuseppe and Lily left to go into the study, leaving Damon and Katherine alone. Elena filled up the basin with warm soapy water and she washed while Stefan dried. They didn't say anything but Stefan had a curious look on his face the whole time. Finally he blurted out what heaway thinking.

"You like Damon," he stated. Elena didn't answer which gave him all the confirmation he needed. He nodded to her. "I understand."

"Oh, Stefan," Elena sighed. "It's just that you've been more like a brother to me than anything else, and besides, don't you like Katherine?"

Stefan nodded. "But she likes Damon. Everybody likes Damon," he muttered quietly.

Elena bit her lip nervously. She didn't really know what to say. "Are you going to tell Damon?"

"No," Stefan sighed. "He doesn't need his ego inflated any more. I don't know what to do. I've worked out that he doesn't like Katherine, so should I try and win her over? How is this going to work?" he nearly yelled while throwing the dish cloth down on the counter.

"We will just have to wait and see, they are in the middle of talking right now."

Both of them looked towards the door, half expecting a vase or something to hit against it any moment if Katherine didn't get her way. However, everything was quiet. There was only a low murmur of Damon's deep voice and a sharper tone of Katherine's but it sounded hushed.

Elena gulped. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't help but hope that Katherine and Damon would split up for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I am really interested to hear what you got for Christmas or what you dne over the holidays!<strong>

**I went to my aunt and uncles's house for Christmas dinner and I got an IPad 2 for Christmas! (this should explain why I haven't updated for so long).**

**Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I hope there are still some people interested in this story. If you are, please give me a little review to tell me your thoughts!**

**I will try and update sooner but I have exams coming up and I don't really have the time :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Guess who discovered that she could write the next chapter of her story in the notes and copy and paste into a previous chapter? I did! I hope you enjothat his chapter, I can feel myself getting back into the story line, creating new ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Things are going well I think. I got picked for the cheer leading squad (yippee!) and Damon is breaking up with Katherine. Obviously, things would get really awkward on the squad if I turned up the new girlfriend of Damon's, but who cares? I don't! Nothing could bring me down at the moment. Well, Damon completely rejecting me probably could, but that's not going to happen. Because I'm not going to do anything for him to reject me, I'll probably just wait and see if he realises his feelings for me because really, I couldn't deal with his rejection._

* * *

><p>Damon was exasperated. Katherine just wasn't taking no for an answer, no matter what he tried. There was just one thing he hadn't told her, something that would probably feel like a slap in the face to her. And that thing was the reason why he was splitting up with Katherine, but he didn't want to have to get the reason involved, not if he could help it.<p>

"Damon, baby, why aren't you co-operating with me?" Katherine asked, her voice husky. Damon could tell that the voice was put on, it came with the whole 'trying-to-seduce-you act'. She was sticking her chest out right close to him and almost whispering in his ear, which made him rather uncomfortable. He was only human, normally he would be all over Katherine if she done this. But all he could think of at that moment was Elena.

"We have went over this, I just don't want to go out with you any more," Damon tried. "Plus we didn't really go out with each other to begin with. It was like two dates! That doesn't qualify as a relationship in my book."

"Don't be silly, we have a connection!" At that moment, Katherine thrust herself forward so their faces were an inch apart. Damon decided that now would be the time to pull out the main reason, no matter how much it hurt her.

"I like someone else!" Damon blurted out. Not the most sensitive way to tell her, he knew. As expected, she recoiled from him almost instantly. A cold, hard look settled in on her face and he knew that he made a very, very big mistake.

"And is this person, someone that I recently appointed as one of my cheerleaders? Is this person, in the very next room to us? Is this person, the less hotter version of me?" By the end of these questions, she was screeching at the top of her lungs. Stefan and Elena immediately burst through the kitchen doors, looking around to see if someone had gotten hurt. When they realised that it was just Katherine, they visibly relaxed but a concerned expression came over Stefan's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked while gliding towards her side. He put a protective arm around her shoulder and she leant into his embrace.

"It's nothing," she sobbed into his shoulder. "we're over."

Damon rolled his eyes, he was glad she finally accepted he was serious but he noticed that Stefan was glaring at him because of his action.

"It's alright, I'll take you home." She nodded and Stefan steered her out of the room, a pathetic look on her face. Damon and Elena stared at each other for a minute.

"That went well," Elena joked. His face broke into a grin and he chuckled.

"Thank god that's over, she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What did you say to her that got her so worked up?" Elena asked. It was confusing because everything had been quiet then there was this shriek. She thought that Katherine had killed him.

"Uh..." Damon panicked. He didn't want to say anything about liking anyone else, Elena might try and get the person out of him. "I turned to walk away, you know, ending the conversation," he lied.

It looked like she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just raised an eyebrow. "Oh alright."

"Since she is gone, do you want to watch a movie or something?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. But it was a big deal, at least to him anyway.

"Actually, I've got to do some homework, I was going to wait for Stefan to come back."

Damon's heart sank. He forgot that Stefan and Elena were kind of dating, he thought that Katherine was the only obstacle.

"I could help you with it..." Damon trailed off as Elena laughed.

"You, help me? I have a better chance at helping you!"

"Then why don't you? My stuff is upstairs, we could do it in my room." Even though it was meant in a totally innocent way, he couldn't help but notice he said they could 'do it' in his room. He had such a dirty mind, but nothing could now stop him from imagining having sex with Elena in his room. His cheeks flushed a little, so he grabbed her hand and turned to head out the room, not giving Elena a chance to answer.

She laughed, following him along. In her mind she was thinking of this whole situation as a study date although he probably didn't mean it like that. She would take it either way.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elena was done all her homework and Damon had given up. They were just lying on the bed, laughing at thing they had done when they were younger.<p>

"Oh my god, do you remember the time that you and Stefan would chase me around the house and tickle me when you found me? That's when I learned all the useful hiding spots," Elena laughed. Damon grinned.

"Yeah, Stefan and I used to go around during the day and try and find your hiding spaces. We never did figure out where you hid."

Elena twirled round very close to Damon's face. She leaned in and Damon gulped. She was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes to prepare but she leant next to his ear instead. His heart stopped pounding and his stomach seemed to drop, he had never felt this disappointed before in his life.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She whispered. "But you have to promise never to tell Stefan."

Damon opened his eyes and nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you."

She took his hand and led him out into the hall, looking around. She hadn't heard Stefan come in the house. He must have still been at Katherine's. She tiptoed towards Giuseppe's study and placed her hand on the door handle before opening it wide. She shut the door behind both of them and stood in the room.

"This is where you hid? But we would come in here to look for you!" Damon whined.

"Not just in here, your dad would pick me up and hide me here if he was in the room while I wanted to hide." She opened up the cupboard and pointed to the top shelf. Elena had been a small child, and so the little shelf had completely hidden her from view but the shelf was strong enough to keep her weight.

Damon was flabbergasted. He had never once thought about that shelf.

"And when I got bigger," Elena continued, " I would hide in here and lock it from the inside. Your dad mad a spare key to hook in the inside of the cupboard so I could lock myself in here. Look, I'll show you."

Elena was still small enough to step inside the cupboard without ducking, unfortunately Damon wasn't. He had to bend down a bit so he was just taller than Elena . She reached her hand up and grabbed the key behind him, brushing his shoulder. The cupboard was really dark, he wondered how she hadn't ever been afraid. He knew he would have been.

He heard a click of the lock and then a moment of silence.

"I can control when you get in or out," she teased him.

Damon started sweating. He didn't like how cramped it was, and he especially didn't like the dark. At that moment, Elena pulled a string above them and a light came on.

"Better?" she asked. "I remember that you're afraid of the dark."

"I'm not afraid," Damon protested. "Just a little uncertain of it. You never know what might jump out on you."

Elena rolled her eyes but clicked the light off again.

"Boo!" she whispered.

"Stop it," he whispered back.

"Stop being such a baby." She felt around the dark for his hand. "Nobody is going to hurt you in here. The monsters know, that if they do, they will get their asses kicked by me."

It was a rather funny thing for Elena to say, but he could feel himself calm down. His heart stopped racing and the wearing stopped, the only difference to his normal bodily functions was the electric spark that was running up his arm from where she was holding his hand.

"Even so, I think we should probably get out now."

"You're probably right."

When they stepped out the cupboard, they had to shield their eyes from the harsh light of day.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Elena laughed.

* * *

><p>As Damon and Elena were hanging out, Stefan was sitting nervously in Katherine's room. She had invited him in to hang for a while but he was feeling incredibly nervous. There was a hostile atmosphere as he entered the house, Katherine's parents had been having an argument. They stopped as soon as they heard the door slam and had came out into the hall, both a little surprised to see Stefan there.<p>

"Oh hello!" Katherine's mom had said. She was a very petite woman, looking almost identical to Katherine, just older. There was one major difference though, Katherine was a brunette whereas her mom was platinum blonde. "You must be Damon! We've heard so much about you."

"Actually, I'm Stefan," he told them awkwardly. Katherine's mom looked rather confused, she seemed like the slow type whereas her husband grunted while looking him up and down.

"You like sports?" he asked, his accent sounded as if he came from Texas.

"Sure, I'm on the school football team."

The man nodded. "Good enough for me. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my study," he said before walking down the hall. Stefan thought that he mumbled to himself 'Not that anyone ever does...' but he want sure.

"We're just goi up to my room to hang," Katherine explained. Her mother gave them a wiry smile before Katherine practically dragged Stefan up the stairs. He wanted to let go of her hand and run the heck out of there but he couldn't. For one, he couldn't think of any logical explanation that would let him know why he was thinking that, only that he had this gut feeling that he was walking towards his impending doom. Two, he had wanted this for quite a long time, but now that it was finally there he was suddenly very, very afraid.

And so now,he was sitting on Katherine's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She had dimmed the lights, and with the fading of the lights brought sweat to Stefan's hands. He was sure that Katherine was going to seduce him, almost completely positive. But he wasn't sure if she was just hurt and looking for comfort, he really didn't want to be the rebound. Or, she could be looking for a way tiger back at Damon, and what better way to do that than to use his brother?

Stefan shook his head. He couldn't believe Damon was putting doubts in his head. He decided to forget about everything but Katherine, who had just opened the door to her bathroom wearing a tight top and short shorts.

"I just wanted to get comfortable," she cooed. She walked, her hips swaying, over to the bed beside Stefan. She sat so close to him that he could smell the watermelon lipgloss she had just applied to her lips. He didn't like watermelon that much but he didn't even notice it as Katherine leant in and placed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? What so you think Katherine will do, she's not exactly the kind to go down without a fight...<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it warms my heart to know that you guys still love my story! Someone compared my story to the writings of the brilliant Julie Plec! ( I bet you guys all know who she is ;) ) **

**Please leave a review, I love to hear what you are thinking. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this is a bit short, it is more a passing chapter than anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Damon and I watched one of the Harry Potter films, he is crazy about them! That's something that I definitely didn't know before; he is a secret wizard fanatic! He told me that when school finishes for winter break, we are going to go to Florida so he can go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. His eyes just lit up talking to me about it, I honestly cannot wait for this trip! Damon just gets cuter and cuter to me everyday, who would have thought it?_

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm home!" Elena announced as she walked through the front door. She had hardly spent any time with her family lately, she was always at the Salvatore's.<p>

"Hey honey, great to actually see you for once," her father joked before turning back to his newspaper. John Gilbert wasn't worried about not seeing her, she was growing up and would soon be going out into the world on her own, she needed some experience. It was okay anyway because she was always hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline, they had went to the mall earlier that evening together. He came to the conclusion that she must have had dinner there.

"Elena!" Isobel yelled from the kitchen. "Do you want any dessert? Oh, and how was dinner at the Salvatore's?"

This grabbed John's attention and Jeremy, who was coming downstairs at the time, grinned at her.

"She was probably with Stefan, aren't you two dating?" Jeremy asked, pretending to be none-the-wiser about the situation. Elena scowled at him.

"No, I am not dating Stefan," Elena said through gritted teeth. "I had dinner with the Salvatore's and then Stefan left."

"But you couldn't possibly have just finished dinner now, it's nearly ten," Jeremy said, raising his eyebrows and leaning against the door frame. He was clearly enjoying it to much. John's head was turning back and forth between his daughter and his adopted son. He loved them both equally but he couldn't help but feel he was missing something from the conversation, some unspoken words.

"You're right, I didn't. I did my homework and helped Damon with a bit of his. Then we watched a movie."

"You helped Damon with homework?" John said, feeling incredulous. "Isn't he a year above you?"

"Yeah."

"All right then."

Nobody moved, still looking at each other.

"Is the intervention over now?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"What intervention?" Isobel joined them in the living room. "And you didn't answer my question earlier, Elena."

"Oh yeah. Sure, I would love some dessert!" She smiled and headed into the kitchen to get a slice of her mom's chocolate cake.

* * *

><p>The next morning, each of the four teenagers who dined in the Salvatore's house were feeling different.<p>

Elena was happy. She was happy with everything that was happening in her life, happy with the way she looked and happy with the prospect of her future.

Damon was slightly unhappy. He was unhappy that nothing had happened at all with moving forward with Elena and unhappy that Katherine had text him in the morning still persistent in wanting to work things out.

Katherine was feeling satisfied. She had nearly went 'all the way' with Stefan the night before and she had thought up a fool-proof plan on how to get back together with Damon.

Stefan had a more complex ball of feelings. He was feeling giddy and bashful at first, but then he discovered something that made those emotions float away while a new tsunami wave of feelings rush in. Anger, hurt, betrayal, regret. Every single one of his feelings that morning had been created by Katherine, the good and the bad.

Stefan had woke up with a smile on his face and the girl of his dreams in his arms. She had her head on his chest and the gentle breeze of her breath tickled his bare body. He hadn't gone all the way with Katherine, but he could tell she wanted to. He didn't feel ready yet. Instead, she had shown him how experienced and 'talented' she was in other ways. It hurt him to think that she had done those things with other men, possibly even his own brother. But it wasn't his place to pry, so he shouldn't think about them. The giddiness came to him when she woke up and looked absolutely beautiful. She wanted him, again, but again he had stopped her. She looked disappointed which made his heart soar. Katherine Pierce wanted him. Not Damon. Not anybody else. Him. He was bashful when she got out of bed and grabbed her phone. She stood there with nothing on her top half and typed on her phone. She put her phone down, winking at him before going into the bathroom. Stefan sighed and lay back. He was truly happy. He grabbed his phone, sending a text to Damon asking him to cover for him, and put it down next to Katherine's. He got changed and then lay back on the bed again.

His happy mood smashed into a million pieces when his phone buzzed. At least, he thought it was his phone, Katherine had the same phone as him. Stefan quickly grabbed it and unlocked it. There was no password on it which was his first clue that it wasn't his phone. The text from Damon confused him.

**Why are you even texting me that in the morning? I told you, never again! Please delete my number and concentrate on my brother, who likes you a hell of a lot more than I ever did!**

Stefan stared at the screen, bewildered. Damon must have thought he was the wrong person. It crossed his mind that maybe he had typed something wrong in the last message, and so he checked it. One thought crossed his mind when he saw it.

What a whore.

**Damon babz!**

Stefan read that as a sort of whine, a plead to him.

**U have 2 take me bak! Ily! Plz meet up with me so we can tlk. Stefan is nothing compared to my love for u! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He stared at it, unwilling to break eye contact with it. He was afraid that if he did then it would become a reality, and he didn't want that. He couldn't believe Katherine would say that, especially not after what they had done together. What shocked him almost as much was her texting language. She had never used any of that talk whenever they would text each other, he was completely confused. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes, and then the rage came. He couldn't believe he was wasting his time over this girl who was only ever going to chew him up and then spit him out in a million tiny pieces.

Disgusted with himself, and with the vile girl in the bathroom, he deleted Damon's text to Katherine before picking up the rest of his stuff and walking out of her house, and hopefully, her life.

Katherine heard a door shut. She popped her head out of the bathroom, about to ask Stefan to join her for a shower, but he was gone. She was confused. Hadn't she given him everything he had wanted? Of course, she had wanted more, but he had been fully satisfied with her and usually that meant that they would stay. She stepped into the shower, tears rolling down her face. Somehow, she couldn't ever get anyone to stay with her, she had been sure Stefan would. By the time the she turned the water off after finishing her shower, the tears and he insecurities had been washed away. She was ready to fight for Damon, and there was no way a silly, new cheerleader was ever going to get in her way.

* * *

><p>Damon lay in his bed, face down. He couldn't face going to school today, not after that text from Katherine. She would hunt him down and try and talk sense into him, and the way he was feeling at the moment, she would probably succeed in wearing him down. He felt he had been a bit harsh the night before, but Elena's presence had comforted him and made him feel as if it had been alright to hurt her. Now Elena wasn't there and the horrible 'I've-just-ruined-someones-life' feeling was back in Damon. He felt it was probably time to finish it once and for all, but offer to stay friends with her. He never wanted to do the whole 'It's not you, it's me' speech but it looked like he was going to have too. He wanted his relationship withe Katherine to be fully over for both parties involved before he made a move on Elena. He decided to ask Elena if they could use her parent's Lake house for the weekend, to get away from it all, and he would leave his cell in his house. He wanted to run it by her that morning so he ran out this car and took off towards the Gilbert family home.<p>

Upon arriving at Elena's house, he saw Jeremy sitting in her car with a bored look while Elena had popped the hood of her car allowing smoke to escape and she was stating at it with an exasperated look. As he passed, he made eye contact with her and her face seemed to light up as she saw him. He pulled up to the curb behind her and leaped out the car.

"What's up with your car?" he said, chuckling slightly.

"I have no idea!" she yelled. "You stupid piece of junk!" Elena started kicking the engine , letting out all her frustrations.

"Whoa! Watch what you are doing! That won't solve any of your problems!" Damon told her as he lifted her away from the car. He surveyed the car as she grumbled, "It might."

"Hmm, I see what your problem is," he told her after a few minutes. "It's a crappy car. Solution: you are going to have to ride with me this morning. You and Jeremy." He hit the top of the car. "Come on out, Jer! Getting a lift from me!"

He was out in a shot. He stared at Elena for a second, a conversation flowing between them through their eyes. Damon interpreted it as an unspoken challenge.

Jeremy's mouth opened as if to speak but Elena interrupted him. "Shotgun!" she called.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed and raced her to the front seat, Elena beating him by half a second. Damon smiled and wondered why he never done that with Stefan, joking around any more. He deicded to ask her at school about the Lake house, asking in front of Jeremy probably wouldn't be the best thing.

Damon pulled away from the curb and Elena smiled at him. The smile made him even more determined to move past Katherine and into the future, hopefully with Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that and please review! It's about to get really interesting in the next one, tell me if you can figure out what Katherine's plan is!<strong>

**And a shout out to tvdtwilight101 as I want her to be excited and do something embarrassing in public :P ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't scroll over this. I have an important announcement.**

**Yesterday I found out that I had been plagiarised. The very end of my chapter three was used as a direct copy in this other writers story and now I am appealing to all of you.**

**Please, please, please do not plagiarise anyone's story. It is a complete disrespect to the writer and if you want to use an idea, contact the writer and ask if you can paraphrase it! Do not use a direct copy. The writer took direct copies from two stories, mine and **

**I'd like to thank _hotvox_ for pointing this out to me. She has supported me throughout this whole ordeal and I want her to know that I greatly appreciate it. Anyway, I'm not going to stop writing because of one little thing, so I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Written: 21/2/1 Published: 22/2/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Damon wants to go to the lake house with me! I am so much more excited than I should be, but to make sure I'm allowed, I think I'll ask Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline along as well. Then my parents won't be as suspicious if it's just me and Damon. I think he has something important to tell me but maybe it's just me getting my hopes up. On the bad side of the news, my car is broken. It's falling apart, literally. When my dad tried to fix it the exhaust pipe fell off. I need a new car, and pronto!_

* * *

><p>Stefan was more than a little surprised at the invite to Elena's parents lake house. The last time they had talked, it hadn't ended too well. He and Damon were making the journey at 10pm and it was fair to say, they were exhausted. The three girls that were going we're already up there, having made their way at 5pm instead.<p>

"Remind me again why we are going to Elena's lake house?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. He didn't ever seem to be paying attention to anything these days. "Because Elena thought it would be nice if everyone got together, you know, reconnect or something along those lines."

That wasn't necessarily the whole truth. Albeit, that was what Elena decided in the end but Damon had helped push her towards realising this with a few words of longing about 'how he wished everyone could be friends again, like they were in middle school'. Of course, Elena took it upon herself to make this happen putting Damon's plan in progress. It had been a pretty successful day for Damon, getting Elena and then having a quick, snappy conversation with Katherine. It wasn't exactly the nice conversation he was hoping of, actually, it left him kind of freaked.

"Damon! You have to take me back, we've been through so much together!" Katherine had wailed at him. They talked to each other in a quiet corner of the library, so there wasn't many people around to witness the argument.

"Katherine, we have hardly been out! Stop acting like we've been to the end of the earth and back with each other, it just hasn't happened!"

"Damon, we have such a bright future together, we will all get along greatly."

"What do you mean, 'all'?" Damon said, using his fingers as air quotes.

"Oh, nothing, forget I said anything. See you over the weekend Damon," she wiggled her fingers at him before leaving. As she walked, Damon couldn't help but notice that she was clutching her stomach. He thought she had looked a little pale and the caring side of him was sympathetic.

Sometimes, Damon was too caring as unknown to him, Katherine left the library and put her own plan into action. She found the biggest gossip in the school and told her one little thing that was sure to stop Damon from seeing Elena and focus more on her. But Damon didn't know. And of course, now he was nearly at the lake house, having forgot his phone which was receiving hundreds of texts from his fellow football team members asking what was going on. Stefan was receiving a few of these texts too but he couldn't be bothered with them and turned his phone off.

And so, the five teenagers at the lake house were oblivious to the evil that Katherine had bestowed, which would eventually effect them all.

"Damon! Stefan! You're here!" Elena said as she launched herself at the two brothers. They both caught her as she hugged them, both blushing a little. She beamed at them. "Come on inside, make yourself at home."

The Salvatore's hadn't been at the house since they were younger, their families would get together and stay here most weekends. However, that stopped when they grew up and didn't have time because of school and such. Once again, Damon was blown away by the beauty of the place.

It couldn't have had a better location. The sun had set and the only lights over the lake were millions of fireflies giving the area a romantic atmosphere. Damon made a mental note to take Elena there either that night or the following as it would surely blow her mind. Inside was amazing as well. The decorating made it seem as if they were in a little log cabin, with a roaring fireplace which made it cosy. Otherwise, it was completely the same. The only thing completely different from when they were younger, we're the five makeshift beds in the middle of the floor. The beds were made of five separate sleeping bags in a circle, around seven or eight pillows and a hell of a lot of blankets.

Seeing Damon's confused face Elena giggled and said, "It's a precaution, it can get cold here. And the fact we brought quite a lot of scary films and you know how us girls get. We would rather have two strong football players near us while we sleep." Her laugh tinkled and the two brothers smirked. She was always doing wonders to their egos.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am beat. I don't think I could stay up to watch a horror film, not even one of my favourites," Caroline told them, a yawn escaping her lips.

"You're probably right, it was a long drive," Stefan put in. Elena looked round at everyone.

"So is it decided? Go to bed now and have a brilliant day tomorrow?" Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Brilliant, I have so much planned. Do you know you can hire canoes at the other side of the lake?" she teased. Everyone looked really excited and Elena smiled with joy. She adored being there with all the friends she loved the most.

There was a lot of movement around her as each of them took turns of getting ready for bed. Elena was last to get changed, and she came back to find one sleeping bag that hadn't been claimed, her old Barbie one. She laughed, thinking of how much she used to adore sleeping in it. Then she noticed who it was next to, Bonnie and... Damon. She scolded herself as he cheeks flushed bright red. She was suddenly aware of the pyjamas she had brought, old short ones that she usually brought to a girls sleepover. She had forgotten that there would be boys there.

She moved quickly to try and get under the sleeping bag before anybody noticed what she was wearing, but as it was Elena, of course that plan would fail. She tripped, head first, onto the bottom of the sleeping bag. Thankfully, there were a lot of blankets to break her fall.

"Oof!" was the noise she spluttered as her head mad contact with the cushioned floor. She could hear cackles of laughter come from Bonnie and Caroline who had witnessed her clumsiness many-a-time. The brothers whooped with laughter and she turned to face them all, her face the same colour as the fire. It probably felt as hot as it too.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen, and climb gracefully into my sleeping bag," she told the, when the laughter didn't stop. She didn't care if they saw her pyjamas any more, they had already gotten a nice view of her bum. Damon had noticed of course before he burst into fits of laughter. He loved that they were quite tight and showed the shape perfectly, giving his imagination something to think about.

"Goodnight everyone," Caroline was the first to announce.

"Goodnight!"

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Stefan teased, earning him a whack in the face by a pillow from Caroline.

Damon smiled and turned the way he usually lay to sleep and noticed he was facing Elena. She face him as well and mouthed the words, "Goodnight Damon," to him. He mouthed back a similar reply and when she closed her eyes happily he mouthed the words, "My love."

He closed his eyes and found that he fell asleep quickly when he expected to be tossing and turning all night.

* * *

><p>Damon was awoken by the sound of rustling blankets. He refused to open his eyes just in case it was time to get up but his curiosity got the better of him when he heard the padding of feet against floorboards and the patio doors sliding open. He looked to see it was pitch black but he could make out an empty bed where Elena should have been. He could see her silhouette through the doorway and decided to sneak up on her. She had. Shoved a jumper on and was leaning against the patio railing, looking out into the lake.<p>

"You know, I'm sure this is how horror films start," Damon chuckled in her ear. She jumped ten feet into the air and clutched at her chest, insinuating he had given her a heart attack. "Pretty girls like you leaving a door open as they gaze out into the night... Hoping... Wishing... Dreaming...!" Damon said dramatically as he slumped against the railings, looking wistfully across the lake. He turned round to see Elena stifling fits of laughter.

"Oh my god Damon!" she whispered. "Don't try and give me a heart attack and then kill me with my laughter!" she giggled.

He grinned foolishly at her. It always seemed like his proudest moments, making her laugh or smile.

"Anyway, there are more pressing matters at hand," she told him seriously. He straightened up, looking back at her seriously as well, thinking she would make a joke. "You just called me pretty."

Those five words caught him off-guard and he nearly stumbled back. She looked at him earnestly, her large brown doe eyes reflecting the small light of the fireflies on the lake. He gulped.

"That's because you are."

It felt like such a cliche moment, but he thought time was standing still. He thought that it was only Elena and him in the entire universe, staring into each others eyes. It was a moment of complete intimacy, even though they were not touching at all.

"I never told you, the other reason for me breaking up with Katherine," he whispered to her.

"You mean the was another reason besides her being, vile, cruel, malicious and pure evil?" she joked. She was whispering too as she could see where this conversation was headed. Now the time had come, she was extremely nervous and could feel her palms sweating a little.

"I told her I liked somebody else," he stared taking a little step closer.

"Were you asking for a death sentence?" she joked again, her nerves obvious to Damon now. He wanted to take control of the situation so she didn't have to feel nervous.

"Can you be quiet for a second now, will ya?"

She nodded.

"Okay," he continued. "I never really liked Katherine the way I like this other girl, you see. This girl is smart, beautiful, kind, generous,mall the things Katherine is not." Elena shivered at the words that sent tingles down her spine.

"Do you know a girl who is like that, Elena?" Damon asked, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist. She couldn't seem to move, or breathe for that matter, with such close proximity to him. She managed to shake her head slightly.

Damon chuckled. "It's you."

He leaned down towards her mouth, fireworks exploding before their lips actually met. He lingered around her mouth for a few seconds, unsure as to continue but Elena pushed herself up to join their lips together.

It was everything each of them had dreamed it would be, yet so different. They knew it would be amazing but they didn't understand the full picture. They had never before imagined the heat, the smell, the touch, the taste as their mouths explored something that seemed so familiar yet so new.

His hands pulled her body closer to his and left no gap in between them. They fit perfectly into each others shape, like lock and key. Elena brought her hands up and let them sift through his gorgeous raven black hair and they stood there, their bodies joined, for what could have possibly been hours, could have possibly been minutes as they made up for lost time they never new they wanted before.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that is the best romantic scene I have or will ever write in my entire life! I hope you enjoyed it as much as enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**In other news, what do you think Katherine's plan is? You will find out in a few chapters but let me know what you think :)**

**I now have a twitter which is dedicated to my writing, ScottishGirlxo . I will use it to tell you whether I am writing or not and how far along I am. I will possibly also answer questions and things like that :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for sticking by me, all of you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I'm so sorry, I've been studying for my exams and I'm having a break and so I thought I would write. I've had the first half of this chapter done for a while and I have been itching to let you guys see it. I think this lake holiday will be a good one for all of them.**

**Also, in regards to the plagiarism, everything has been sorted out and I'm sorry to anyone who has been caught in the middle of all the drama. The mind is quick to jump to conclusions when you have been wronged.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Oh my good god in heaven. Damon kissed me. Kissed me! He told me it was me he liked all along and it was just so… so… perfect. He is just the sweetest guy and after we stopped kissing we stared out across the lake for a while, talking in hushed whispers, not saying much. We didn't need to really, everything was said when his lips touched mine! Oh, I'm gushing, I just can't help it! We decided to keep our relationship a secret just now, I think it would make it more exciting. Stealing kisses when nobody is looking, sneaking out to see each other, it's going to be great! I'm so glad Damon suggested it, I foresee a lot of fun ahead!_

* * *

><p>Elena groaned as she felt something nudge at her stomach. She begrudgingly opened her eyes to see the four of her friends standing over her with huge grins on their faces. Well, three friends and the boy she loved. She smiled at them, then realised it was morning and probably looked a state.<p>

"Ugh, why am I even up?" she moaned before hiding in her sleeping bag, away from the prying eyes.

"Because it's 11am and you said you had ideas for today," Caroline told her chirpily.

"Oh damn!" she said, hopping out and rushing towards the bathroom when she grabbed her bag. "You're all going to need a bathing suit!" she called out to them.

She felt an urge of giddiness and panic when she looked into the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and there was a sparkle in her eye that had never been there before. She blushed slightly at the sight of how happy she was. Then she noticed something that made her scowl.

Her hair was a mess, her skin rather oily and she had panda eyes because she had failed to remove her makeup properly the night before. How attractive.

Elena quickly grabbed a make-up wipe and removed any trace of makeup. She was going to go fresh faced with only a hint of waterproof mascara as she would probably fall in to the water. She moisturised her skin and then ran a brush through her hair. There was no need to look like a super model when going into the water and so she decided to tie her hair up. Elena rummaged through her bag to see what bathing suit she had thrown in, and discovered it was a blue bikini, one that she really liked. When she had put it on and a skirt and top over it, she walked out into the living room where every one was ready.

"No no, it's fine Elena, take your time," Stefan grinned causing Caroline to giggle.

She rolled her eyes at them before heading towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

The five teenagers bundled out the house and into the cars before driving round to the other side of the lake.

"It really is beautiful here," Bonnie commented while staring out the window. "I wish Matt was here to see it."

"Matt has seen it," Elena told her, a confused look appearing on her face. Suddenly, she realised something she should have seen before. "Bonnie, do you like Matt?"

"No, no! What are you talking about? I couldn't possibly-" she stuttered causing her best friends to laugh very hard.

"Aww Bonnie, do you have a crush?" Caroline teased. Elena grinned, taking a sip of her water.

"Oh shut up Caroline, I've seen the way you look Damon."

The water that Elena had just drank ended up all over the front window of the car. Caroline had to stop driving so it could be wiped away and the two girls turned to face Elena.

"What was that about?" Bonnie started to say but Elena interrupted her.

"You like Damon?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question and Caroline felt hurt.

"A little, it's just a crush. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"Um, no, no. No. I don't think so anyway."

"I thought you liked Stefan?"

"No, Stefan liked me and I didn't want to hurt him. Keep driving we are almost there."

Elena looked out her window to ignore the glance that went between Bonnie and Caroline before the car started moving again. They reached the canoeing station in a few minutes and Elena jumped out and headed towards the paying area.

"What took you so long?" Damon asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"Nothing, we stopped for a minute back there. Uh, I just found out Caroline has a crush on you." The two of them looked back at the other three as Caroline giggled and wiggled her fingers towards them.

"That might be a problem then."

"Why?"

"We know Caroline, you know how full on she can be. I don't want to be in an awkward situation with her, I'll blurt out that we are seeing each other."

"We are?" Elena asked, surprised. "I thought it was just one kiss."

Damon physically paled. "Oh right, well, do you want to start seeing each other? I though we wanted to keep it a secret due to the whole psycho-ex situation.

Elena laughed and grabbed his hand when the others weren't looking. "I would love that."

"Okay, now let me pay for the canoes."

"Not on your life!"

* * *

><p>When Damon and Elena had walked away, Stefan had joined the others.<p>

"Stefan! We have something to tell you!" Bonnie whispered so their other friends wouldn't hear.

"Bonnie saw Elena and Damon kiss last night!" Caroline squealed.

"Yeah, so?" Stefan didn't mind any more that Elena didn't like him, and he was glad that he saw Katherine's true colours before he got in deep. He was fed up with girls but seeing his brother get them all still made him feel a little angry.

"So, Bonnie and I are totally going to wind them up. We planned it this morning when we woke up. I'm going to pretend to like Damon and we'll see how far it goes. We want them to confess as they made a deal last night to keep it a secret."

"Oh!" A light bulb seemed to go off in Stefan's head and the girls grinned at him. "I have an idea too, wait! They are looking over here, Caroline, wave."

The group turned and Caroline done a girlish giggle and wiggled her fingers at Damon. Stefan got butterflies in his stomach when he heard her giggle and when she turned and smiled at him radiantly. "So what's your plan?"

For a moment he forgot how to breathe and he stared at her. Bonnie cleared her throat and Stefan snapped back into reality. "Well, I could pretend that I'm still not over Elena. Make her a little uncomfortable. Add extra pressure," he grinned devilishly.

"Excellent. But Elena wouldn't break like that. We're going to have to really through ourselves in it and act it out perfectly if we want this to work. Time for Project Delena," she said devilishly.

"Delena?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's their names put together. Do you have a better name?" she asked when her two friends laughed. "No? Well then, Delena it is."

They all high fived to seal the deal and so the messing with Damon and Elena had begun.

* * *

><p>Their first act occurred when there were only four canoes, 3 single ones and a double one.<p>

"I'll share with Damon!" Caroline shouted before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "I don't really know what to do." Her eyelids fluttered at him and he took a step back unwillingly.

"Actually, I prefer to canoe alone. Stefan can take you, he used to take Elena in his canoe when we were younger," Damon remarked as he tried to get out of the 'Caroline' situation.

"Well why don't I take Elena then? For old times sake," he grinned at her.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she grinned back at him. They all got changed out of their clothes and put on their life jackets. Damon almost drooled as Elena pulled her top off, showing her flat stomach. He snapped his eyes away and when he looked back the life jacket was on, covering and drool-worthy material.

"This time you get to paddle though. I can't be bothered," Stefan laughed flexing his muscles.

"With muscles like those you could swim to the house and back and still not be tired," Elena giggled, touching his flexed muscles but she did agree to what he said.

Damon felt a stab of jealousy as his brother wrapped his arms around Elena. "There's no where else to put my arms."

"It's okay, they are fine there," she told him, thinking nothing about the strange situation.

They all started paddling when a whine came from the dock. "I still can't do this!" Caroline moaned. They laughed and Stefan shouted out basic instructions to her. He admired her legs as she stepped into the wobbling canoe and thought about the possibility of her falling in and coming out the water, soaking. He shook away the thoughts. He was sitting squashed behind Elena and if he started thinking about those things, it could get extremely awkward.

Elena was getting distracted thinking about things like that as well. She was imagining sitting behind Damon and holding him tightly, watching his arm muscles ripple as he paddled them across the lake.

"Can't you paddle any faster?" Stefan complain in her ear. She was uncomfortable at how close his breathing was to her neck and so she picked up the pace.

"Is this any better, sire?" she joked as they began to overtake Bonnie.

Damon was well ahead and she wanted to catch up.

"Elena wait!" a distant voice called and the four of the good paddlers turned to see Caroline wobbling all over the place.

"Maybe we should turn back and help her?" Elena suggested to Stefan.

"Yeah, you get out of the canoe and she can come in here."

"I'll paddle to the dock then."

"Nope, you are getting out here!" Stefan exclaimed before picking her up under her arms and chucking her out of the canoe.

The water nipped Elena's skin like tiny bites as she submerged. She gasped for breath as her life jacket brought her to the surface and she heard laughter from everyone. Damon brought his canoe beside her, tears streaming down his face frm laughing so hard.

"ThinK that's funny, do you?" Elena accused as she tried to tip his canoe as well.

"Just hold on and I'll take you to the dock."

She clung on to the back of his canoe as he paddled towards land. Stefan had grabbed the oar and was already at the dock while Caroline was stepping in behind him. Elena hauled herself out of the water, shivering and ripped her life jacket off, allowing water to fall to the floor. She sat on the grass beside the lake with her eyes closed, getting her breath back after the terrible shock she got and just drying off a bit. Damon sat beside her while everyone else began paddling towards the centre of the lake again. He took her in his arms and held her until she stopped shivering.

Elena clung to him, feeling the heat radiate off his body and onto her wet skin.

"Thanks," she laughed but never let him go. He didn't let go either, he was enjoying the moment too much.

"Do you think we should do something?" Bonnie asked her fellow conspirers while they watched from across the water.

"No, I think we should just let them enjoy the moment," Caroline sighed as she lay her head on Stefan's back. She rather enjoyed hugging him, it was relaxing and felt right to her. He smiled looking at his brother and Elena. It felt like he was finally getting happiness with a girl too.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Do you like Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie's plan? Let me know with a quick review! I've missed writing Delena for you guys :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I am so sorry for leaving the chapter this late, hopefully this makes it up to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Well, I fell in the water, as expected. I say 'fell' but what I really mean by that is that Stefan literally picked me up and threw me out the boat. I think he wanted Caroline to be with him in the boat, there might be a little something going on between the two of them. But Caroline claims to have a crush on Damon... Something just doesn't add up. Maybe Damon and I could try to get Stefan and Caroline together by the end of tonight. If it is successful then I will invite Matt down here since Bonnie would be a fifth wheel. I haven't spoken to Matt properly since the dance so it might be a little weird._

_I just want everyone to feel the happiness I feel when I'm with Damon, is that too much to ask?_

* * *

><p>The canoe disaster was finally over and Elena got to go home and wash off the lake water. She planned on having a barbecue that night and told everyone to look their best in summer clothes. There were two showers in the house and so the girls took over one while the boys were allowed the other. Elena had asked for the shower first since she was the one that was the dirtiest. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin, washing away the troubles of the day. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She had decided to wear her denim hot pants and her baggy white t-shirt with a peace sign on the front which she tucked in to the shorts. If she let her hair dry naturally, it would give her the waves she wanted and so she left the bathroom with her bag and headed to her room in the house.<p>

The room reminded her of the years she used to go there with Damon and Stefan. She picked up a picture frame with the three of them in it, the boys carrying her and she lay in their arms, grinning. Elena chuckled at the thought of laying in their arms now and it brought a bit of heat to her face. The next picture along was of her and Matt. Matt... They hadn't spoken properly since the night of the dance and she decided that she wanted to make amends. Plus, she was pretty sure Bonnie had a crush on him.

Elena whipped out her phone in a matter of seconds and pressed the buttons quickly. _**Hey Matty, a crowd of us are at my parents Lake House, do you want to join us?**_

The reply was almost straight away. _**Sure, got nothing else to do.**_

Elena smiled and slid the phone back in her pocket and went out to see if anyone was ready. In the sleeping area, Damon and Stefan were both showered and dressed, even though Elena had went to the shower before either of them had got up. "How do you manage it?" she laughed.

"Manage what?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Both of you getting showered and dressed in the time it took me!"

Damon smirked. "Boys have this thing where they don't over complicate anything. They shower, get out, and change. That's pretty much it."

Elena frowned. "I do that too."

This time it was Stefan to laugh. "No, you shower…"

"Moisturise," Damon added in.

"Dry your hair."

"Style your hair."

"Do your makeup."

"Take half an hour to decide on your clothes."

"And then decide on a different outfit," Stefan laughed again.

Elena's face heat up. "When you put it that way... But I didn't spend half an hour on deciding my clothes!"

Damon grinned. "Maybe not tonight you didn't, but I'm sure you did on Friday."

Elena pouted and crossed her arms as the boys high-fived. She decided to ignore them until Bonnie and Caroline came back through. As usual though, they managed to break down her barriers and they were soon chatting freely as if Elena had tried not to give them the cold shoulder.

Everyone was hungry and Elena asked Damon to light up the barbeque. Matt wouldn't be able to make it there until a couple of hours and she didn't want to wait for food. Swimming in the lake had made her work up an appetite. She went out to assist Damon with the food, leaving her three devious friends alone together.

"I've run out of ideas," Caroline complained with a sigh.

"Same here," Bonnie admitted. "I want to do something that will make them crack. Either Elena blurting it out or Damon."

Stefan nodded. "I think it should be Damon that admits it, he'll get jealous quickly and make our jobs easier. But it will help if you still flirt with him a little," he said, poking Caroline in the stomach.

She giggled slightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you think I'm a good flirt?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and coughed slightly. "Okay, so the plan is for you, to flirt with Damon," she said, looking at Caroline, "and you to fool around with Elena," she looked over to Stefan. "I'll walk around and plant seeds of doubt into each of their minds about all the flirting that's going on with their loved one."

The other two nodded. "So, we want this to be done by the end of the night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, there's no point prolonging their suffering," Bonnie grinned.

They all laughed slightly before they discussed their flirting tactics.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena watched them from the porch.<p>

"What do you think they could possibly be talking about while looking that serious?" Elena asked curiously.

"Maybe they know?" Damon suggested.

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. They would have mentioned something to me in the car. And Caroline would probably have beat me up for 'getting with her guy'."

He smirked. "I am definitely not her guy. I'm all yours."

Elena smiled up at him. "You mean that?"

"Trust me, when we get back I'm going to be telling the whole school that we are together, never mind what Katherine says."

She grinned and softly pecked him on the lips. Damon kissed back just as lightly. "What if they see?"

"I don't care," Elena breathed. She kissed him again before pulling back. "Do you smell burning?"

Damon looked at her dreamily. "Hmm?" His eyes snapped open and he turned back round to the grill. "Shit!" The meat had caught fire and the back of his apron was smoking slightly.

Elena laughed as the others came out side. "Seriously Damon? That's not cool, bro. I can't believe you managed to burn the food!" Stefan moaned as Damon took the meat off the heat and tried to put it out. Caroline moaned a little as well about liking hers a little raw but Bonnie just laughed.

"How did you manage to get so distracted? It's just cooking food, it's not that hard. What were you doing?" she asked, trying to seem innocent.

Damon went rather pink as he tried to think of an excuse. "Umm… I…"

Elena quickly jumped in. "I distracted him while talking about our old memories of this place. It's my fault," she said, raising her hands.

Bonnie nodded, as if not quite believing her and Elena frowned. _They know, _she thought.

She was snapped out of that thought as Stefan slid next to her with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey. I forgot to mention earlier, you look great." He stared intently into her eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, thank you. So do you," was all she could think of to say in return. She glanced at Damon out the corner of her eye and saw that Caroline was standing extremely close to him, her hands touching his biceps, her eyelashes batting at him, trying to captivate him. It nearly pushed Elena over the edge but she managed to calm down and control herself.

"You should sit next to me at dinner, so we can talk about the old memories of here. I remember spending a lot of time with you."

"Yeah, it's a shame we don't do that much any more, is it?" she laughed absently. She tried to think of a way out of it before scolding herself. _Stefan is still your friend, don't be such a bitch. _Elena smiled sincerely at him. "Sure, I'll sit next to you. Do you want to grab the plates and things and I'll help Damon?"

Stefan nodded and left. Elena quickly forced herself between Damon and Caroline. "Do you need any help here?" she said, looking up at him.

Caroline huffed and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her to the side. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Elena frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You deliberately went between Damon and I there! I want to know why," she accused.

Elena flinched a little, not liking that it was so obvious. "I was seeing if he needed any help."

"There's a thing called walking round and not getting in your best friends way as she get's it on with her crush."

"'Getting it on'?" Elena scoffed. "That looked more like you trying to grab his attention and he wasn't humouring it!"

"God, Elena. Who are you to get in the way? What are you, his mom?" Caroline sniffed. "He's not yours, you know. Just because you've liked him for years and haven't got any feelings in return doesn't mean someone else should give it a try!" Caroline immediately regretted the words as Elena looked hurt. She was supposed to make her angry, not hurt her.

"Fine," Elena muttered. "Give it your best shot." She turned away and went to help Damon, her belief that they knew crumbling away.

Damon frowned at her when she appeared beside him. "Are you okay?" he mouthed at her and she nodded briefly.

"Harsh words, Car," Bonnie told her.

"I know, and I feel so bad about it."

"Maybe you should apologise."

"I will."

The only opportunity Caroline got was when Elena went to get the drinks for everyone's meals. "I'll help you!" she said quickly before Damon could offer. She followed Elena into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry."

Elena shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I was out of line and being stupid. I shouldn't have said that."

"But I would rather you told me what you thought rather than keeping it to yourself."

"But Elena, I was horrible! If you want to still pine over Damon, I should accept that."

Elena frowned and opened her mouth to tell her the truth before she stopped. "Um, okay. Thanks."

Caroline looked relieved and gave her a hug before helping her get the drinks.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by smoothly, with the devious trio having decided to put their plan on hold after Elena and Caroline's falling out. Stefan was somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to watch Caroline flirt with Damon, he wanted all of that attention. It was brining up all the feelings of slight hatred towards Damon that he had managed to bury deep inside him. He managed to ignore the fact though as Caroline had reached down to squeeze his hand during the meal and his heart had fluttered like a bird. He was seriously considering asking her out now.<p>

Elena couldn't wait for her little surprise to show up. She continuously glanced at the door whenever she would see Bonnie looking a little left out. The doorbell couldn't have went sooner and she was about to get up when it opened. In stormed an angry Matt who was glaring at Damon.

"How could you?!" he yelled at him.

The five teenagers round the table were gob-smacked at his behaviour. "Matty," Elena tried to say, but Damon cut her off.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Bonnie tried to get between them as Damon stood up. "Matt, it's none of your business if Damon and Elena want to get in a relationship together."

Elena stared at her best friend. "Who did you know that?"

Matt just looked confused and moved Bonnie out the way. "What?"

"What the hell is going on?!" Caroline almost shrieked.

Matt didn't take his eyes away from Damon's. "Katherine's pregnant. And she says it's yours," he told them before punching Damon square in the jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of you guessed what Katherine's plan was, so congratulations to all of you!<strong>

**I just have one little request now.**

**I'm looking for a Delena Beta. When I type up my chapter, I can't really be bothered looking for spelling mistakes and so I would really appreciate if someone would help me out. Another thing the Beta would do is encourage me to write the next chapter. I need motivation and someone needs to help me!**

**Good things about being my Beta are that you would get to see the chapter before anyone else and obviously I would thank you for helping me in every chapter that you help with.**

**If you are interested, or know of a good Beta, please PM me :)**

**Thank you to everyone for waiting for me and please don't forget to review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

***Walks in 2 years late holding the next chapter* Hey is anyone still interested in this? No one? Ah well, it was bugging me that I have stories on here that aren't finished so I read over the story and I am now writing the end. There are probably only a few chapters left anyway, I'm not too sure why I stopped writing but anyway, I want to finish this so here goes! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Katherine… Pregnant?! There is no way that could be true but why would Matty lie about this? Maybe, and I'm clutching at straws here, Katherine made this up. Maybe she didn't want to lose Damon and made up this whole lie to get him back! But that seems really desperate, I don't think even she would sink to that level. God, she must be pregnant. I guess there is only one thing I can do about this. She is a vile girl but nobody should have to have a baby on their own. I'll offer Damon my support but I guess a relationship is really off the cards right now.<em>

* * *

><p>The six teens were in uproar, no one knew what to think of the situation. Matt's body was heaving up and down, the rage that had been building up inside of him the whole journey over quickly disappearing as he slowly realised what a mess this whole situation was. By the looks on everyone's faces, they hadn't heard the news and they were all generally surprised to hear this.<p>

"We've been on two dates!" Damon mumbled from the floor. "This isn't even possible."

Elena had sunk to her knees beside him, dread spreading through every bone in her body when Matty said those vile words. They were having such a nice weekend as well, something just had to ruin it. She looked up at her best friends to see what they thought. Caroline's eyes were wide and she just stared at Damon and then back to Stefan. Bonnie's mouth was set in a tight line and Elena could practically see the thoughts surging though her head at an alarming rate.

Stefan's reaction surprised Elena. She expected to see rage or disgust towards his brother but instead there was panic in his eyes. Panic for Damon or panic for himself she wondered before turning back to Damon.

"This is literally impossible," he said again.

Elena felt like she couldn't form the right words to say to him and was trying her hardest when Bonnie stepped up.

"It's not impossible," she said, kneeling beside him and squeezing his arm. "No contraceptive is 100% effective and you know, an accident might have happened."

"Yeah bro, do you not remember learning that stuff about being extra safe and shit?" Stefan's voice squeaked slightly towards the end. Elena still said nothing, just wiped Damon's hair away from his face. He looked up at her even though he didn't want to see the hurt that would be on her face. Instead he found concern in her gorgeous brown eyes. She truly cared about him.

Damon sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell everyone why this was impossible. "That's not what I meant. It's impossible for Katherine to be pregnant with my child because I have never had sex with her."

There was silence in the room until Caroline giggled. "As is we are going to believe that one. Damon Salvatore didn't bed the lovely Katherine Pierce? In what world would that be in?"

"This one. I have never had sex. I'm a virgin." Damon shot a sideways glance at Elena to see how she was reacting before he stood up and walked out the room.

Stefan frowned. "Well that's the first time I've ever heard that. I don't think Damon would lie about this sort of thing."

Elena looked up at him, stunned. "Wait, you don't actually know for sure?"

"Well it's not something we really get into deep conversations about. You know like_, Hey Damon, I've been seeing Katherine around the house a lot more. Let me ask you this, have you banged her yet?_" he put on a ridiculous voice while asking the space on the floor where Damon had previously been."I didn't really want to know the answer to that question. As for every other girl he has dated, he was never really serious about any of them. He would rather stay at home and chill rather than have them round. They were too needy for his liking." Stefan shrugged. Elena made a mental note to remain slightly aloof if their relationship ever developed.

Matt had been listening quietly to the conversation while putting his thoughts together. "So what we are saying is, Damon can't be the baby daddy. Then who is it?"

Stefan paled slightly. "Well… um… I was with her the other night and we did some… things. But I didn't have sex with her. It can't be me, right?"

Caroline squeezed his shoulder. "You're in a panic. There is no way it can be yours if you didn't sleep with her. Calm down." She felt him relax slightly beside her and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Who says she is even pregnant at all? Maybe she is making it up?"

Everyone turned to face Bonnie. "Are you really suggesting that she would spread a rumour about herself? What would be the purpose of it?" Elena gasped. Surely the girl she had started to get along with couldn't be capable of such a horrible thing.

"Maybe she wanted Damon back?" Bonnie shrugged. "We all know she is downright crazy and by saying the baby is Damon's she knows that he would never abandon his child. His heart is too pure for that."

"But if they never had sex then surely she knew that plan would backfire?"

"I don't know how she will work round that bit, but this is the girl that made cheerleading tryouts a living hell with only her ideas. Surely she would be able to make up some sort of a plan?" Caroline mused.

"Maybe. I guess we are all going to have to be on guard for the next few lies she spouts," Elena nodded. She walked over to Matt and gave him a hug. "Thanks for telling us. But maybe next time don't hit Damon until we get the truth from him?" He nodded at her when she let him go."

Elena stood back and faced all of them. "Right, hopefully we can still save this night. We know the truth even if the rest of the school doesn't. We all have to be there for Damon and most of all, not let this piece of news ruin our trip. Katherine probably wants Damon to be miserable and not enjoy his time with us so I say, let's spite her and enjoy ourselves!" she beamed at them all.

They all nodded although some were slightly reluctant. "Okay, plans! Caroline, light the fire. Bonnie, grab the supplies for smores. Stefan pick out a great horror movie, I mean one that will make all of us jump and scream and is scarier than Katherine being head cheerleader. Matty, arrange the pillows and blankets into a makeshift fort. I will make the popcorn and find Damon! Everybody, fall out!" Elena ordered. The two boys saluted her with cheeky grins on their faces while the girls rolled their eyes but laughed and went to do their jobs. Elena rushed into the kitchen to grab the popcorn.

She had three different flavours with her and as she emptied them into different bowls to put in the microwave she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to his body. "And what are my orders, captain?" Damon whispered into her ear.

Elena nearly dropped her bowl in fright and turned round to face him. She lifted her hands to his face and softly asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded slightly. "I wasn't. I walked around on the porch for a bit trying to clear my head. I tried to remember if I had gotten drunk and slept with her but the only time that could have happened was at my parents dance and we fell out that night so there was no way it happened. Then I heard you guys talking and I don't want to believe she would do that but I fear you might be right." He frowned and let go of her, putting the bowl into the microwave.

"For a while there I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball in my room and talk to no one but then I heard you talking. Sweet, kind, beautiful Elena Gilbert who wants nothing but to make sure I'm happy. I'll be okay, as long as you believe me." He looked down into her eyes, Elena felt them piercing right through to her soul.

"Of course I do. Why would you lie about that?" Elena asked shocked. "Although I am pretty amazed that you haven't slept with anyone. Who wouldn't want to snag you up?" she teased.

He smirked. "There have been plenty of offers, believe me. I just wanted to wait until I had found the perfect girl. I believe I might have her," he said as he gave her a dopey smile.

"You are so cheesy," she laughed. "And we haven't even been out on a date yet so I don't think you can make that assumption," she teased.

"I have known you your whole life, I think I can safely make that assumption."

"Well it took you long enough to realise it," she blushed. "I have had a crush on you for years Damon."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded, still blushing which made him laugh. "Well then, I better make up for lost time." He leant down to kiss her, this time more slowly carefully, eager to leave her wanting a lot more.

She opened her eyes, amazed that he could take her breath away do easily. "Call that a kiss?" she tried to say but only half of the sentence came out.

"We better finish making this popcorn before the others think we have ran away together."

"We have already thought that," Stefan laughed, leaning on the kitchen doorway. "I was sent to see where on earth the popcorn is."

Elena laughed and put another bowl in after she took the first one out. "Here's your favourite, Stefan. Toffee."

He grinned and grabbed the bowl off of her. "All mine!" he laughed evilly and hugged the bowl to his chest.

"Good thing I brought another bag just in case he did something like that," she laughed.

They finished making the popcorn and brought it out to the others just as the movie started. All six of them snuggled down together in the fort, laughing and throwing popcorn at each other all through the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>It's probably not even as long as other chapters but I just wanted to get into the swing of writing things again. So sorry about that guys! Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope I get to hear from you soon!<strong>


End file.
